Batoru no Oujisama
by Bruna Motta
Summary: Em busca de seu caminho para superar seu pai, ele se depara com inúmeros desafios e percebe que existem objetivos muito maiores do que superar seu pai.
1. Chapter 1

**BATORU NO OUJISAMA**

**Título:** _Batoru no Oujisama_  
**Categoria:** _Pokémon e Prince of the Tennis_  
**Gênero:** _Ação, Luta, Vida Escolar, Amizade, Crossover;_  
**Sinopse:** _Em busca de seu caminho para superar seu pai, ele se depara com inúmeros desafios e percebe que existem objetivos muito maiores do que superar seu pai._  
**N/T:** _Tanto Pokémon como Prince of the Tennis não me pertencem. Essa fic é a introdução de Pokémon no mundo de Prince of the Tennis._

* * *

**CAPITULO UM**  
_Um Príncipe Aparece_

- Ei, você ouviu? Tem um aluno de 12 anos no torneio sub-16!  
- Você está brincando, certo? Ele deve ter se registrado errado.  
- Não estou brincando.  
- Isso é besteira. Não pode ser verdade...

* * *

O trem estava calmo para um dia de semana. O último vagão estava quase que completamente vazio, com a exceção de cinco pessoas que o ocupavam. Sentado em um dos bancos um pouco curvado para frente com o rosto encoberto por seu boné e a cabeça abaixada, encontrava-se um garoto de aparentes 12 anos. Ele tinha a pele clara e os cabelos em um tom esmeralda escuro. Vestia uma bermuda azul marinho e uma jaqueta vermelha com detalhes em um tom rosa claro. Ao seu lado estava a sua mochila, com seu nome escrito em letras brancas: 'Ryoma'. Ele estava em silêncio apenas observando o que acontecia a sua frente.

Havia três garotos mais velhos, que provavelmente deveriam frequentar o High School, mas a atitude deles não era nada madura. Um deles ria de forma escandalosa, quase como se pensasse ser o grande chefão.

- Idiotas. Vocês nem sabem qual pokébola usar para capturar um tipo inseto – riu aquele que agia como chefe daquele grupo. – Se você quer capturar um tipo inseto, você tem que usar uma Nest Ball.

- É por isso que você é o Ás do Clube de Batalhas da Kitagoe, Sasabe – comentou um dos outros, rindo de forma impressionada enquanto o tal Sasabe começava a fazer movimentou de lançamento de pokébola com o braço.

- Idiota, isso é senso comum – respondeu Sasabe em um tom de soberania.

Ryoma precisou conter um riso naquele momento. Aqueles três já estavam lhe irritando e isso não era algo que gostava.

- Ei – se manifestou por fim, chamando a atenção de todos que estavam no vagão. – Vocês são barulhentos.

Houve um momento de silêncio no trem, em que Ryoma sabia que todos estavam lhe encarando. Precisava conter o riso, pois conseguia sentir o olhar fuzilante do tal Sasabe em sua direção. Naquele momento, o trem deu uma forte guinada, fazendo com que os três adolescentes que estavam em pé bambeassem para os lados, quase caindo no chão. Com isso, Ryoma viu uma pokébola verde com detalhes em amarelo lembrando um alvo.

- Hah… não posso acreditar que fui criticado por um aluno do colegial – zombou Sasabe, como se quisesse diminuir seu comentário, enquanto se abaixava para pegar a pokébola que havia derrubado.

- Bingo – falou rindo quando o mais velho recuperou a pokébola do chão. – A pokébola verde com detalhes amarelos é a verdadeira Nest Ball, usada para capturar Pokémon de níveis mais baixos.

- O quê? – rosnou Sasabe lançando o que deveria ser um olhar assassino e intimidador, mas que apenas arrancou uma baixa risada de Ryoma.

- A pokébola para capturar os tipos inseto é a Net Ball – continuou com um sorriso de ironia se formando em seus lábios, conforme sentia o movimento do trem parando. – Tem pessoas que confundem as duas.

O trem parou por fim e ignorando completamente a presença dos dois, Ryoma pegou sua mochila e saiu do trem.

* * *

Sakuno soltou um suspiro, estava escorada na pilastra da estação de trem esperando por sua avó, Ryuzaki Sumire. Ela tinha 12 anos, os cabelos castanhos longos presos em um par de tranças, os olhos eram da mesma tonalidade dos cabelos. Usava uma blusa branca com um bolero cor-de-rosa claro por cima e uma saia verde clara que ia até um pouco acima dos joelhos.

- Ah, oba-chan está atrasada e foi ela quem me convidou – resmungou baixinho olhando pela milésima vez em seu relógio.

Soltou um suspiro e acabou por se lembrar da cena que havia presenciado no trem há poucos minutos. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios ao se lembrar daquele garoto que havia, de certo modo, lhe salvado. Ainda estava um pouco surpresa com a forma como todos pareciam tratar abertamente a criação de Pokémons e batalhas. Havia estudado quase que toda a sua vida em uma escola interna, onde era completamente proibido ter um Pokémon ou falar do assunto, no entanto, ao se mudar para aquela cidade havia descoberto que as coisas eram realmente diferentes do que eram no internato.

- Ei, você sabe onde fica a Quadra de Batalha Kakinokizaka? – indagou uma voz masculina, fazendo com que Sakuno saísse de seus pensamentos.

Quando os olhos castanhos fitaram a pessoa à frente, sua boca se abriu em um perfeito 'o' de surpresa, ao ver o mesmo garoto do trem. Os olhos dele eram em um tom dourado e sua expressão parecia incrivelmente calma e indiferente.

- Ah! Você estava no trem! – exclamou apontando diretamente para o rosto dele, vendo-o lhe fitar com surpresa, só então percebendo o gesto descortês que fazia, corando envergonhada e voltando a puxar o braço contra o próprio corpo. – Oh… gomenasai. – murmurou desviando minimamente o olhar, para depois sorrir amplamente. – Eu também vou para a Quadra de Batalha Kakinokizaka. Você vai batalhar? Essa é a primeira vez que vou ver uma batalha Pokémon!

- Então, onde fica? – indagou novamente Ryoma, olhando para a garota a sua frente, tentando entender se ela havia ou não lhe dito o caminho a seguir no meio de todo aquele pequeno discurso.

- Ah, gomenasai… - desculpou-se rapidamente, percebendo que havia falado mais do que devia, ao invés de simplesmente dar a resposta que o moreno queria. – Er… - parou um segundo olhando os lados. Por ter se mudado há pouco tempo, ainda não tinha certeza dos caminhos que se deveria tomar para chegar a determinados lugares. – Você vai pela saída sul e segue em frente. – respondeu por fim em um tom confiante.

- Saída sul? – repediu Ryoma, apenas para ter certeza de que havia entendido corretamente à direção. – Obrigado.

Sakuno sorriu, vendo-o se distanciar em direção a saída sul. Quando fez isso, seus olhos pousaram na mochila que ele carregava em seus ombros, onde as letras brancas formavam o nome do moreno.

- "_Ryoma. Então é Ryoma-kun._" – pensou sorrindo minimamente.

Sakuno ainda ficou esperando na estação por mais meia hora, até que finalmente viu sua avó se aproximar apressada. Sumire era uma mulher já de idade, apesar de que seu folego e motivação poderiam facilmente superar qualquer adolescente. Ela tinha os cabelos longos em um tom castanho com alguns fios grisalhos. Seu rosto apresentava algumas rugas e ela vestia uma simples roupa de treino: uma calça de moletom cor-de-rosa e uma jaqueta do mesmo tom.

- Ah! Oba-chan! Você está atrasada! – exclamou Sakuno com a expressão fechada demonstrando a irritação que estava sentindo.

- Gomen, gomen Sakuno – desculpou-se com um sorriso culpado. – Está tudo bem, vamos indo. – declarou se virando em direção a saída norte para sair da estação.

Sakuno olhou confusa para a direção que sua avó estava tomando.

- Essa é a saída norte… - murmurou, imaginando se sua avó havia confundido a direção que deveriam tomar.

- O que está dizendo? A Quadra de Batalha Kakinokizaka fica logo depois da saída norte – declarou Sumire encarando a neta sem entender, enquanto apontava para a saída.

Os olhos se Sakura se expandiram ao escutar aquilo. Olhou para trás, em direção à saída sul e sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha. Havia dado a direção errada! Em pânico saiu correndo da estação, deixando uma confusa Sumire para trás.

Em um tempo recorde, Sakuno chegou à Quadra de Batalhas Kakinokizaka. O lugar estava cheio de treinadores de todas as idades, todos competidores daquele torneio. Alguns tinham seus Pokémons fora das pokébolas exibindo-os quase como troféus, enquanto outros pareciam mais tensos encarando suas próprias pokébolas. Havia algumas batalhas já em andamento, o que fez com que Sakuno ficasse ainda mais nervosa. Olhou para todos os lados nervosa, tentando encontrá-lo, mas sem sucesso algum.

- Ei… você está com pressa… - declarou Sumire, que finalmente havia conseguido alcançar a neta, olhando um pouco surpresa para a mesma. – Você está procurando alguém? – indagou ao ver que a menina olhava para todos os lados quase com desespero.

- Oba-chan, o que acontece quando você se atrasa para uma batalha? – indagou Sakuno virando-se para encarar a mais velha quase desesperada.

- Isso é W.O. – respondeu Sumire surpresa com a pergunta, desde que havia se mudado Sakuno não havia mostrado nenhum tipo de interesse em batalhas Pokémon, tanto que naquele dia só a estava acompanhando por pura casualidade.

- W.O.? – indagou Sakuno confusa, sem entender qual era o significado daquela palavra.

- Quer dizer desqualificação – explicou ainda surpresa com o súbito interesse da neta.

- Isso é terrível! Eu… eu preciso dar uma volta! – exclamou quase em um grito desesperada, se virando e saindo correndo novamente, deixando Sumire para trás novamente.

Sakuno correu pelo o que parecia ser horas, até que finalmente conseguiu encontrar Ryoma. O garoto estava deitado na grama em frente a uma quadra desocupada, com os braços atrás da cabeça e o boné branco protegendo seu rosto do sol. Sakuno parou por um momento para tomar ar, observando a postura relaxada do moreno e por um segundo, pensando que talvez não houvesse acontecido o pior. Aproximou-se com calma, um pouco receosa de o quão irritado ele deveria estar consigo.

- C-com licença… - murmurou, chamando a atenção de Ryoma, fazendo com que ele erguesse os olhos dourados para lhe encarar. – Você chegou a tempo?

- Me atrasei cinco minutos. Fui desqualificado – respondeu simplesmente, voltando a abaixar a cabeça. Sua voz estava fria e sem qualquer :uiele:ção.

Ao escutar aquilo, Sakuno sentiu vontade de se bater. Era isso que dava não ter estudado as ruas corretamente! Por sua culpa, Ryoma havia perdido sem nem ao menos conseguir participar.

- G-gomenasai! – exclamou se curvando quase que inteiramente para frente, sentindo-se envergonhada por sua atitude. – É minha culpa.

Ryoma levantou parte superior de seu corpo, ficando sentando e encarnando a garota a sua frente. Seus olhos dourados estavam mais sérios e frios do que de costume.

- Você está certa – afirmou em um tom seco, talvez mais ríspido do que seria realmente necessário.

Sakuno sentiu sua culpa dobrar ao escutar aquela resposta. Precisava encontrar algum meio de se retratar. Foi quando uma ideia lhe surgiu, fazendo com que um pequeno sorriso se desenhasse em seus lábios.

- Ei, você está com sede? – indagou batendo as mãos animada, como se houvesse tido uma ideia de gênio.

Ryoma se surpreendeu com a pergunta encarando a garota por alguns instantes. A 'ideia de gênio' de Sakuno era convidá-lo para beber um suco, como forma de se desculpa, no entanto a garota não tinha moedas para usar na maquina de suco do parque, acabando por ser Ryoma a compra-los.

Sem demonstrar qualquer expressão, Ryoma pegou duas ladas de suco Ponta sabor uva entregando uma das latas a castanha.

- Gomenasai… eu não trouxe nenhum dinheiro… - murmurou Sakuno envergonhada, havia sido sua ideia para se desculpar e ele era quem estava pagando.

Ryoma não disse nada apenas foi em direção a um dos bancos se sentando, sendo seguido pela garota. Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, enquanto ele bebia um longo gole da bebida doce. Aquela era sua bebida favorita e isso até mesmo ajudava a espantar o mau-humor que estava sentindo por ter perdido sem nem ao menos batalhar.

- Err… obrigado por antes… - falou Sakuno depois de alguns instantes em silêncio, olhando fixamente para suas mãos envergonhada. – Você me salvou lá no trem.

- Do que está falando? – indagou Ryoma surpresa ao escutar aquilo. Ele não se lembrava de ter feito nada para ajudar aquela garota.

- Bem… se você não houvesse interferido, aquele garoto teria acabado me batendo… - respondeu envergonhada brincando com os dedos sobre a superfície lisa e fria da lata.

- Você estava no mesmo trem? – indagou Ryoma piscando confuso. Ele realmente não conseguia se lembrar disso, só se lembrava daqueles três barulhentos. – Onde você estava sentada?

- Do lado oposto ao seu – murmurou Sakuno encarando o moreno sem acreditar.

- Hum? Seja o que for – declarou Ryoma, dando de ombros sem muito interesse naquilo. - Eu só os mandei se calarem porque estavam falando alto, só isso.

Sakuno o olhou sem acreditar no que ele dizia, mas antes mesmo que pudesse falar qualquer coisa a mais, uma lata vazia passou voando entre os dois, caindo no chão pouco a frente deles. Os dois se viraram para ver quem havia feito aquilo, se deparando com os três adolescentes do ginasial.

- Desculpe por ser barulhento – rosnou Sasabe, lançando um olhar irritado para o moreno.

Os três se aproximaram até ficarem a menos de meio metro de distância dos dois mais novos. Ryoma os encarou sem fazer qualquer comentário, ao mesmo mudar sua expressão.

- Esse é o pirralho de agora a pouco – comentou o garoto que estava do lado direito de Sasabe. Ele tinha os cabelos em um tom arroxeado e a expressão de deboche tão visível quanto ao do colega.

- Parece que ele acabou de perder e está indo embora, não é? – zombou o que estava lado esquerdo. Este tinha os cabelos castanhos escuros e uma expressão irônica.

Os dois primeiro vestiam um uniforme marrom de suas escolas, enquanto Sasabe usava uma bermuda cor-de-vinho e uma camisa branca com detalhes em lilás. Sasabe ergueu o braço, batendo de leve na aba do boné de Ryoma, fazendo com que ele se levantasse e assim os olhos dourados frios lhe fitassem.

- Estou no torneio sub-16 – afirmou em um tom arrogante e desdenhoso, como se estivesse fazendo um grande anuncio. – E também sou aspirante ao troféu. Você me disse para calar a boca? Te desafio a falar isso de novo! – declarou confiante de que agora que Ryoma sabia quem ele era, iria demonstrar mais respeito.

No entanto, sua resposta foi completamente diferente do que imaginava. O olhar do garoto se tornou mais duro e frio, quase como se o estivesse desafiando. Aquilo apenas serviu para aumentar sua raiva.

- Não gosto do seu olhar! – declarou irritado, esperando que o olhar mudasse, mas não houve resposta novamente. – É muito cedo para um pirralho como você falar sobre batalhas Pokémon comigo! – rosnou entre dentes, sua irritação aumentando cada vez mais, enquanto fechava os punhos irritado. – Seu moleque ignorante! – gritou movendo seu punho rapidamente na direção do rosto do garoto, pronto para acertar um soco.

Sakuno gritou tapando os olhos, mas Ryoma não se mexeu um único milímetro, sem nem ao menos piscar. Como havia imaginado, o punho parou a poucos centímetros se rosto. Homens covardes nunca iam até o fim, pensou com desdém e ironia. Sakuno olhou novamente para o moreno e suspirou aliviada, ao ver que ele não havia sido golpeado. Sasabe cerrou ainda mais os dentes ao ver que não havia conseguido mudar a expressão de Ryoma.

- Ei, vamos nessa – chamou o garoto de cabelos castanhos escuros ao lado de Sasabe. Ele já estava cansado daquilo.

- Sim – concordou Sasabe se soltou uma bufada de ar irritado. Poderia descontar sua raiva na próxima batalha, pensou.

- Ei… - antes que os três se afastassem a voz de Ryoma os atraiu novamente. Ryoma se levantou e foi em direção à lata que Sasabe havia jogado no chão, pegando-a se volta. – Você se lembra da pokébola?

- O quê? – indagou Sasabe irritado, voltando a se virar para encarar o garoto, vendo-o jogar a lata dentro da cesta de lixo a certa distância.

Ryoma se virou para encarar o mais velho. Seus olhos estavam ardendo em chamar de confiança, enquanto um sorriso malandro se desejava em seus lábios. Agora ele ia se livrar de toda a tensão que sentia por ter perdido uma partida por W.O.

- Se não, eu te ensinarei a ter uma batalha Pokémon – declarou confiante ajeitando a aba do boné, deixando que toda a ironia e confiança transpasse por sua voz.

- Maldito… - rosnou Sasabe, não acreditando que estava sendo desafiado por alguém mais novo.

Sakuno também estava em choque. Ela não entendia nada de batalhas, mas para ela estava obvio a diferença de experiências que os dois. Preocupada, ela seguiu os dois até uma quadra vazia, esperando conseguir convencer Ryoma a desistir antes que acabasse se machucando.

Sasabe já estava em seu lugar na quadra, jogando sua pokébola para cima e para baixo com uma expressão de superioridade em seu rosto. Para ele aquela partida já estava ganha. Enquanto isso Ryoma estava sentado em um dos bancos, arrumando os cadarços de seus tênis.

- Sasabe, você ainda tem que batalha no torneio – lembrou o garoto de cabelos arroxeado. – Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

- Esse vai ser um bom aquecimento para a próxima batalha – declarou Sasabe rindo de forma desdenhosa.

- Uma vez que você coloca algo na cabeça, não escuta mais ninguém… - comentou o de cabelos castanhos dando um suspiro resignado.

Sakuno olhou para Ryoma, lançando constantes olhares temerosos na direção de Sasabe. Aquilo era uma loucura! Abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas voltou a fechá-la vendo Ryoma abrir a mochila e mexer em seu conteúdo, até tirar uma pokébola padrão armando e colocando ao seu lado no banco, antes de abrir a jaqueta para tirá-la, revelando uma camisa branca com detalhes em vermelho que usava por baixo.

- Talvez… seja melhor não fazer isso… - murmurou receosa.

- Eu vim até aqui para isso, eu seria estupido se voltasse sem ter tido uma batalha sequer – declarou Ryoma se levantando e dando a jaqueta para Sakuno segurar, enquanto pegava a pokébola. – Segure isso para mim.

Ryoma andou calmamente até o outro lado da quadra, ficando em seu posto. Os dois se encararam por vários segundos, até que a voz de um dos amigos de Sasabe se fez presente:

- Batalha entre Echizen e Sasabe…

- Não precisamos de nenhum juiz – declarou Sasabe, com um sorriso confiante. – Você não se importa não é mesmo?

- Claro, eu não me importo – concordou Ryoma, imaginando que o outro lamentaria aquela decisão.

Sasabe riu lançando sua pokébola no ar, liberando seu Pokémon.

- Apareça! Cacturne! – exclamou Sasabe, convocando seu fiel Pokémon espantalho.

- É com você… Eevee! – falou Ryoma, liberando seu próprio Pokémon.

Assim que os dois Pokémons surgiram na arena, Sakuno arregalou os olhos ao ver a clara diferença entre os Pokémons. Cacturne tinha mais de um metro de altura, o corpo inteiramente verde recoberto com espinhos e uma expressão assustadora. Eevee media menos de cinquenta centímetros, tinha o corpo recoberto com pelos em um tom marrom e olhos grandes e uma expressão incrivelmente fofa.

- Haha! Olha só o moleque! Usando um Eevee contra o Cacturne do Sasabe! – riu um dos colegas de Sasabe, achando graça da escola de Ryoma.

Eevee pareceu entender o comentário como uma ofensa, eriçando todo o seu pelo enquanto seus olhos pareciam exalar um brilho agressivo. No entanto, apesar de sua expressão e postura nada amigável, o seu tamanho e aparência não pareciam em nada assustar Cacturne que sorria presunçoso igual ao dono.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou te dar uma vantagem – zombou Sasabe apenas aumentando a raiva de Eevee. – Cacturne, _Pin Missile_!

Cacturne ergueu os braços, fazendo com que uma rajada de espinhos brancos brilhantes fossem liberadas de seus braços, lançando-os na direção de Eevee. Tanto Eevee quanto Ryoma ficaram parados por vários segundos, observando o ataque se aproximar. Sem um comando direto, Eevee saltou para cima girando o corpo desviando facilmente do ataque de Cacturne. Quando viu seu Pokémon começar a cair novamente Ryoma sorriu de lado.

- Batalhe a sério! Eevee, _Swift_! – ordenou rapidamente.

Eevee soltou um miado agudo, abrindo a boca e liberando dezenas de estrelas douradas acertando com precisão Cacturne, fazendo com que ele fosse lançando para o outro lado da quadra de batalha. Sasabe olhou para seu Pokémon sem acreditar. Tudo bem que Pin Missile era um ataque fácil de ser evitado, mas a potência daquele Swift não era normal.

- Cara, o Cacturne foi derrubado com um golpe como aquele! – exclamou um dos colegas de Sasabe, que estava realmente surpreso com o contra-ataque que o mais novo havia dado.

- Hehe… eu só estava brincando – justificou Sasabe rindo, enquanto Cacturne se levantava, retornando ao seu lugar para continuarem a batalha.

Sakuno estava com os olhos arregalados. Aquilo era uma batalha Pokémon? Ela nunca havia imaginado ver isso e mesmo que não soubesse nada sobre como batalhar, aquele jeito de se esquivar do ataque havia sido incrível em sua opinião.

- Então você veio para cá – declarou Sumire parado ao lado da neta e olhando para a quadra com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Oba-chan! – exclamou assustada virando-se para encarar a mulher mais velha.

- Isso parece interessante… - comentou Sumire com um sorriso de quem sabia mais do que qualquer outro.

- Não fique ai parada! Você tem que parar essa batalha! – exclamou Sakuno assustada com aquele comentário da avó. Ela não enxergava o que estava acontecendo? – Uma coisa levou a outra e agora ele está batalhando com alguém do colegial!

- O que você está falando? – indagou Sumire contendo a vontade de rir, ao ver a expressão da neta. – Você não viu aquela evasiva e o contra-ataque? Agora vai ficar interessante…

Ryoma tinha um sorriso confiante nos lábios, enquanto Eevee estava com a cabeça erguida e os olhos brilhantes em diversão clara. Nenhum dos dois iria cair facilmente e o modo como Sasabe batalhava apenas servia para diverti-los.

- Sasabe, seria melhor você tentar vencer – zombou um dos colegas de Sasabe, o que apenas aumentou a irritação do colegial.

- Cale a boca! Qualquer um pode desviar de um Pin Missile! – gritou Sasabe nervoso.

- É, existem pessoas que usam essa desculpa quando perdem – rebateu Ryoma em um tom irônico que serviu apenas para aumentar ainda mais a raiva de Sasabe. Eevee soltou um longo miado, como se concordasse com o dono, oferecendo a Cacturne o mesmo sorriso irônico.

- Seu pirralho! É melhor você não fugir! Cacturne, _Venoshock_! – gritou Sasabe enfurecido.

Cacturne inflou o peito para então lançar dezenas de sementes de energia arroxeada na direção de Eevee.

- _Shadow Ball_! – mandou Ryoma em um tom de confiança.

Eevee concentrou a energia obscura próxima à boca, formando uma esfera negra rodeada por uma pequena descarga de energia arroxeada, lançando de encontro ao ataque de Cacturne, interceptando-o com perfeição. Todos que assistiam a batalha ficaram em choque ao ver a intercepção.

- Mentira… aquele Eevee conseguiu interceptar o Venoshock do Cacturne de Sasabe… - sussurrou um dos colegas de Sasabe chocado com o que estava assistindo.

- Eevee _Quick Attack_! – mandou Ryoma com um sorriso amplo nos lábios.

Eevee correu na direção de Cacturne deixando um rastro de poeira para trás, acertando com força a barriga do Pokémon espantalho, voltando a jogá-lo no chão. Novamente a força do ataque surpreendeu a todos, pois não era normal um Quick Attack ser tão forte.

- Incrível… - murmurou Sakuno não acreditando que uma coisinha daquele tamanho, em uma óbvia desvantagem, poderia ser tão forte e rápida.

- Isso ainda não é nada – afirmou Sumire com um meio sorriso. Aquele garoto era igual ao pai, pensou.

- Huh? Você o conhece, oba-chan? – indagou surpresa ao escutar aquele comentário, olhando para a mais velha.

- Eu não te contei? – indagou Sumire olhando para a neta com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios. – Ele é o Batoru no Ojisama.

- Batoru… no Ojisama…? – repetiu Sakuno, voltando a olhar para o campo, vendo Cacturne atacar vezes seguidas com os braços rodeados por uma luz branca, enquanto Eevee se esquivava com facilidade, quase como se estivesse brincando de pular corda.

- Echizen Ryoma. 12 anos – começou a falar Sumire olhando para a batalha com um sorriso nos lábios. – Em um ano e meio, ele venceu quatro torneios de batalhas seguidos nos EUA e é conhecido como gênio.

- Quatro seguidos?! – exclamou Sakuno surpresa ao escutar aquilo.

- Sim e não foi sorte – respondeu Sumire rindo. – Ele é filho de um antigo aluno meu. A família dele está de volta ao Japão… e mesmo não sendo conhecido por aqui, ele disse que participaria desse torneio. Eu disse para ele se registrar do Sub-14 ao invés do Sub-12, caso fosse realmente bom… mas Ryoma foi convencido. Disse que se fosse batalhar, teria que ser no mínimo na Sub-16. Realmente, é um garoto incrível.

- Eevee _Return_! – ordenou Ryoma em um tom firme.

Os olhos de Eevee ganharam um brilho branco, enquanto saltava velozmente na direção de Cacturne, atingindo-o com força e jogando-o contra a grade de proteção da quadra. Cacturne ficou algum tempo paralisado, seu corpo já revelando as dezenas de feridas da batalha, enquanto Eevee não apresentava um único arranhão.

- S-sugoi… - sussurrou um dos colegas de Sasabe, sem acreditar na força do pequeno Eevee.

- Ei, você não acha… - começou o outro.

- Que o Sasabe vai perder para um moleque do colegial? – completou enquanto trocavam um olhar nervoso.

- "_Isso é mal… se continuar assim, eu serei motivo de piadas…_" – pensou Sasabe, vendo seu Cacturne retornar cambaleante para a quadra. – "_Tá na hora de eu mostrar uma coisinha para esse moleque._" Cacturne, _Drain Punch_!

Os olhos de Cacturne ganharam um brilho sádico, quando ele saltou em direção ao pequeno Eevee, erguendo o punho direito cercado por uma massa de energia verde e amarela em espiral, atingindo-o com força. Quando recebeu o ataque, Eevee solou um miado agudo de dor caindo no chão gravemente ferido. Após o ataque Cacturne foi envolvido por um brilho esverdeado, tendo vários de seus ferimentos recuperados.

- Haha… o que achou dessa moleque? – riu Sasabe, mas não obteve resposta.

Ryoma olhou para Eevee que se levantava com um pouco de dificuldade balançando a cabeça com força, como se assim fosse se livrar da súbita dormência que percorria seu corpo.

- Drain Punch… - murmurou Sumire surpresa, ao ver o ataque sendo executado. – Isso é mal.

- Ahm? O que houve oba-chan? – indagou Sakuno preocupada.

- Aquele ataque não é só poderoso e efetivo, como também transfere a energia da vítima para o usuário – explicou Sumire agora preocupada. – Se Ryoma não encontrar um meio de revidar esse ataque, pode estar com sérios problemas.

- Cacturne, mais uma vez, _Drain Punch_! – repetiu a ordem confiante de que havia encontrado um modo de vencer facilmente.

- Eevee… _Double Team_ – comandou em um tom calmo, como se não estivesse sentindo qualquer tipo de pressão.

O corpo de Eevee liberou um brilho branco, antes que o ataque lhe atingissem, fazendo com que cerca de trinta clones surgissem rodeassem Cacturne, fazendo com que ele se detivesse por um momento, olhando confuso para os lados.

- Como esperado de Ryoma – declarou Sumire, com um sorriso amplo ao ver a estratégia do moreno.

- Por quê? Isso é tão incrível assim? – indagou Sakuno surpresa com aquele elogio de sua avó.

- Sim, muito – afirmou Sumire com um sorriso ainda mais amplo. – Muitos treinadores pensam que ensinar ataques que não causam dado físico aos seus Pokémon é uma perda de tempo. Mas graças ao Double Team, Cacturne não pode atacar sem arriscar errar e se tornar um alvo fácil.

Sasabe estava tão confuso quanto seu Pokémon, sem saber para qual lado ele deveria atacar. Se errasse, ele daria abertura para que o verdadeiro Eevee atacasse e isso poderia ser o fim. Não. Ele se recusava a perder para um pirralho do colegial!

- Cacturne! _Solar Beam_! – gritou enfurecido apontando em linha reta.

Cacturne obedeceu e Ryoma não acreditou naquela ordem. Quando o raio de energia branca foi lançado, Ryoma precisou se jogar para o lado para não ser atingido, mas mesmo assim o ataque passou de raspão em seu braço esquerdo. Com a força do impacto, seu boné voou para longe enquanto estava jogado no chão com a mão comprimindo o ferimento que deixava escapar pequenas gotas de sangue rubro.

Eevee cancelou o Double Team, correndo na direção do dono caído sendo imitada por Sakuno que tinha uma expressão de pavor em seu rosto.

- R-Ryoma-kun… a-aqui… - murmurou estendendo um lenço cor-de-rosa para que o garoto estancasse o sangue.

- Não interfira durante a batalha – rosnou Ryoma, empurrando Sakuno para longe de si, erguendo-se e olhando para Eevee que tinha uma expressão de preocupação. – Daijoubu… - murmurou baixinho para que o Pokémon escutasse.

Seus olhos se voltaram para Sasabe que sorria de forma presunçosa. Eevee se postou na frente do treinador com os olhos ainda mais raivosos do que antes, enquanto Ryoma recuperava o boné e o colocava, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

- Seu Pokémon é fraco – declarou Ryoma friamente, seus olhos parecendo ser envoltos por uma corrente de gelo. – Mada mada dane.

Sasabe não pareceu se importar com aquelas palavras, pois seu rosto continuou a exibir o sorriso de escarnio mesmo quando Ryoma parecia lançar estacas de gelo pelos olhos. Sumire ficou em silêncio por vários segundos. Ela conhecia aqueles olhar e isso significava apenas uma coisa, mas não poderia ser possível… Eevee não poderia…

- _Ice Beam_ – mandou Ryoma em um tom frio e calmo, sua voz não se elevando em nenhum momento.

Os olhos de Eevee foram tomados por um brilho raivoso enquanto puxava o ar com força para dentro de seus pulmões, abrindo a boca e lançando três raios de energia branca azulada na direção de Cacturne acertando-o com força e jogando-o contra a grade de proteção mais uma vez, mas dessa vez inconsciente.

- C-Cacturne! – exclamou Sasabe sem acreditar ao se virar e ver que parte do corpo do Pokémon espantalho estava envolto por gelo.

- Ice Beam – sussurrou um dos colegas de Sasabe sem acreditar no que via. – Isso foi um Ice Beam!

- Cacturne está fora de combate… a vitória é do Eevee – murmurou o outro colega de Sasabe em choque.

- Sakuno! Ryoma venceu! – exclamou Sumire que estava realmente surpresa, sem acreditar que havia mesmo visto um Eevee usar o Ice Bem.

- Incrível! Não acredito que ele venceu! – exclamou sorrindo abertamente e olhando para o garoto como se ele não fosse real.

- I-impossível… - sussurrou Sasabe sem acreditar no que via, repentinamente, sentindo-se minúsculo diante da força de presença de Eevee e Ryoma. – Idiota! Eu não estava batalhando a sério! – exclamou irritado, tentando recuperar do choque ao ver seu Pokémon mais forte nocauteado, enquanto o retornava para a pokébola.

Ryoma riu com desdém ao escutar aquilo, até mesmo Eevee deu um sorriso irônico ao ver que o mais velho parecia estar fazendo de tudo para continuar a menosprezar a força de Ryoma.

- Ei… Sasabe, já chega – falou um dos colegas do mais velho, fazendo com que todos o olhassem.

- Apenas admita que você perdeu – completou o outro, olhando envergonhado para o amigo que nem mesmo depois daquilo admitia que não conseguiria ganhar do menor.

- Se você quiser fazer uma batalha completa eu não me importo – declarou Ryoma sorrindo abertamente, desapontando os botões de sua camisa como quem não quer nada, surpreendendo a todos, exibindo um corrente de prata com um pingente em forma de pokébola dourada onde havia a letra 'S' gravada formadas por pedrinhas verdes.

Os olhos de todos se arregalaram ao verem a corrente, quase como se ela criar vida e ataca-los. Sumire olhou para a corrente e riu. Tal pai, tal filho não é mesmo?

- Você ainda não entendeu? – indagou Sumire em voz alta, fazendo com que todos a olhassem. – Desista, seu garoto teimoso. Você não pode vencer Echizen Ryoma, não importa quantas vezes tente.

- Do que você está falando? – rosnou Sasabe dando um passo em direção a Sumire, mas parando quando um raio branco azulado passou voando ao lado, quase lhe atingindo-o, forçando-o a voltar a olhar para Ryoma e Eevee.

- Ele é um Treinador de Rank S – declarou Sumire, fazendo com que todos olhassem Ryoma sem acreditar.

Quase como se houvesse visto um fantasma, Sasabe saiu correndo da quadra gritando um 'desisto' desesperado. Ryoma sorriu de lado e se abaixou pegando Eevee no colo, recebendo um miado contente do pequeno Pokémon seguido por frenéticas lambidas em sua face, o que lhe arrancou algumas risadas limpas e descontraídas.

- "_Echizen Ryoma… é realmente um treinador incrível_" – pensou Sumire, observando atentamente o garoto com o Pokémon nos braços. – "_Vai ser divertido a partir de agora._"

**CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**

_Samurai Junior_


	2. Chapter 2

**BATORU NO OUJISAMA**

**Título:** _Batoru no Oujisama_  
**Categoria:** _Pokémon e Prince of the Tennis_  
**Gênero:** _Ação, Luta, Vida Escolar, Amizade, Crossover;_  
**Sinopse:** _Em busca de seu caminho para superar seu pai, ele se depara com inúmeros desafios e percebe que existem objetivos muito maiores do que superar seu pai._  
**N/T:** _Tanto Pokémon como Prince of the Tennis não me pertencem. Essa fic é a introdução de Pokémon no mundo de Prince of the Tennis._

* * *

**CAPITULO DOIS**

_Samurai Junior_

- Aqui está.

Sumire ergueu a cabeça ao ver a revista Trainer Pokémon Teen surgir a sua frente. Parado diante da sua mesa encontrava-se Inoue Mamoru, seu amigo e conhecido repórter da popular revista voltada para os treinadores jovens. Inoue era alto, provavelmente chegando perto de 1,8 m quase 1,9 m de altura. Tinha os cabelos castanhos curtos e rentes à cabeça, os olhos eram de um castanho mais escuro e a face ainda não apresentava rugas. Ele vestia uma camisa listrada amarela com uma gravata marrom avermelhada e calças sociais da mesma cor da gravata.

- Eu vim para entregar o lançamento do mês – explicou Inoue com um sorriso expectante, o que significava que ele havia escrito alguma reportagem e queria saber a opinião da técnica.

- Você só precisava tê-lo enviado – lembrou Sumire pegando a revista e começando a folheá-la, apensar de que sabia que havia muitos outros motivos para que Inoue trouxesse a edição por conta própria.

- Está tudo bem, nós dedicamos bastante tempo aos alunos treinadores – declarou mostrando uma de suas intenções ao vir entregar aquela edição.

- Entendi, você veio espiar os novos membros do clube – declarou Sumire, precisando se controlar para não sorrir ao pensar no novo membro que o clube receberia.

- Haha… com certeza – afirmou Inoue rindo ao escutar aquela resposta. Sim, esse era um dos motivos que o haviam levado até a escola Seigaku. – Como está esse ano? – indagou ansioso, pois havia acompanhado o desempenho do clube no ano anterior e desejava mais sorte para eles naquele ano.

- Vamos ver… - respondeu Sumire em um tom misterioso, preferindo deixar que Inoue descobrisse sozinho sobre o mais novo membro do clube.

Ela continuou folhando a revista, até que parou em uma dupla página onde se lia o título grande em negrito: Idade de Ouro do Japão – Samurai Nanjirou. Ela quase não acreditou ao ver a reportagem sobre o antigo aluno que havia subido mais alto do que qualquer um havia imaginado. Inoue estranhou a expressão de surpresa da mulher mais velha, inclinando-se um pouco para ver o que ela havia visto e não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver o artigo.

- Eu estava no comando desse artigo – afirmou em um tom claramente orgulhoso.

- Não podia tê-lo escrito de forma mais imparcial? – indagou ao ver a forma completamente pessoal com que o artigo havia sido escrito, praticamente promovendo Nanjirou ao posto de deus. – Essa coisa está toda influenciada.

- Está tudo bem assim! – exclamou batendo com forma as mãos sobre a mesa de madeira, para depois sorrir de forma confiante. – A divisão masculina de batalhas era realmente fascinante, naquela época. Eu era um grande fã do Echizen Nanjirou.

Sumire soltou um suspiro e voltou a olhar para a foto do ex-aluno.

- Echizen, não é? – falou em um tom resignado.

- Ele era chamado de "O Samurai vinda da terra das Cerejeiras" – continuou Inoue em um tom sonhador e fascinado, quase como se estivesse sendo puxado para um tempo distante. – Ele se aposentou jovem. Mas ele podia ter alcançado o topo do mundo se tivesse batalhado por mais alguns anos. Até um Grand P-Slam não seria somente um sonho. – completou soltando um suspiro de resignação, quase como se estivesse falando de uma terrível tragédia que não pode ser evitada.

Sumire girou a cadeira em que estava sentada, olhando para o pátio da escola através da janela de vidro, vendo as centena de alunos adentrarem o terreno da escola.

- Echizen Nanjirou, não é? – indagou ela com um sorriso de gato malandro nos lábios, aquele sorriso de quem sabia mais do que os outros.

* * *

Seigaku era uma escola publica que já existia há algumas décadas. Mantinha um uniforme tradicional gakuran azul marinho, tinha uma boa colocação no rank escolar, mas não impressionou Ryoma. Quando seu pai havia lhe dito que estudaria em sua antiga escola, pensou que veria algo muito diferente e pode até mesmo se considerar decepcionado, principalmente durante a aula de inglês a qual achou fácil demais comparada as que tinha nos EUA. Mas pelo menos tinha um clube de batalhas descente, segundo o seu pai pelo menos.

Após o período de aulas obrigatórias, Ryoma saiu para procurar o tal clube e ver se valia realmente a pena se inscrever. Quando estava caminhando na direção da área usada para o clube, escutou uma voz estridente e irritante gritando seu nome:

- Ei! Echizen! – quando se virou, viu um garoto de castanhos alaranjados que deveria ter a sua idade, correndo em sua direção. Ele não lhe parecia estranho, mas não conseguia se lembrar da onde… - Yo, você é o Echizen da minha classe, certo? – indagou respondendo a pergunta de onde ele lhe era conhecido. – Você vai entrar no clube de batalhas também?

- Quem é você? – indagou sem responder a pergunta do garoto, havia detecto certa confiança na voz dele, mas sua presença não lhe se destacava. Ou era um cara forte que sabia se conter, ou apenas um idiota que pensava que era o número um.

- Sou Horio. E essa escola é famosa por seu clube de batalhas. Aqui tem muitos treinadores fortes – opção dois, um idiota; pensou Ryoma ao escutar o inicio do discurso dele. – Mesmo parecendo assim, eu tenho dois anos de experiência como treinador. E também fui para uma escola de batalhas, virar um titular é o meu sonho.

Ryoma não terminou de escutar o que Horio dizia, voltando a fazer seu caminho em silêncio. Como poderiam haver pessoas tão idiotas? Bem… seu pai também era um idiota, mas isso era diferente. Seu pai era forte. Aquele tal de Horio… provavelmente não ficaria de pé durante dois minutos em uma batalha de verdade.

- Ops – escutou uma voz mais firme e madura, fazendo-o parar de andar.

Quando abriu os olhos, deparou-se com um garoto mais alto, provavelmente do segundo ano. Ele tinha os cabelos negros arrepiados para cima com gel, e os olhos em um tom violeta. Sua expressão era um misto de despreocupação e confiança e, diferente de Horio, ele exalava uma aura forte.

- Olhe para frente, ou vai esbarrar em alguém – declarou o mais velho, com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

Naquele momento Horio os alcançou, mas não falou nada o que Echizen agradeceu em silêncio. Seus olhos dourados encararam o rosto do mais velho, sem mostrar qualquer respeito ou educação. Só mostrava essas duas coisas a pessoas que realmente mereciam, e até que lhe fosse provado o contrario, aquele cara não merecia nenhuma das duas.

- Essa mochila que você está carregando é bem grande – comentou o mais velho novamente, olhando para o tamanho da mochila de Ryoma.

É claro que é grande, pensou Ryoma quase que mudando de ideia sobre a força que aquele garoto poderia ter. Qualquer treinador que se presasse carregava uma quantidade adequada de vários itens e acessórios essências em uma batalha, sem mencionar que ele não carregava suas pokébolas no bolso da calça e sim dentro da mochila.

- Não gosto do seu olhar – declarou o veterano, ao perceber o ar de desafio e indiferença presente nos olhos dourados. – Mas já que você é novato, vou perdoá-lo dessa vez. Olhe para frente quando andar. – falou se afastando com um sorriso de quem havia descoberto algo divertido.

Ryoma o olhou e cogitou rapidamente a ideia de desafiá-lo, mas logo a descartou. Ele não parecia ser tão forte assim. Horio disse alguma coisa, mas o ignorou novamente voltando a andar em direção a área do clube de batalhas.

Quando chegaram, Ryoma não se surpreendeu ao ver o local. Não era nada sofisticado, até mesmo poderia ser considerado simples e corriqueiro. Haviam cinco unidades de batalhas, com cada uma contendo três quadras. Algumas arvores em volta, criando um bom ambiente o que provavelmente fazia com que todos ficassem mais relaxados durante os treinos. Havia um pequeno grupo do que deveria ser de júniores treinando alguns movimentos evasivos, enquanto dois novatos carregavam caixas cheias de discos e bastões.

- Justo o que eu esperava da Seigaku! Possui uma boa infraestrutura! – exclamou Horio, parecendo realmente admirado com tudo a sua volta. – Vamos lá nos inscrever agora, Echizen!

Ryoma não pensava em fazer sua inscrição sem ter certeza se os membros do clube eram bons, mas antes mesmo que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, um dos novatos se manifestou diante da fala de Horio:

- Não podem – afirmou ele, chamando a atenção dos dois. – Os veteranos estão tendo uma batalha em outra escola. Então a inscrição começará amanhã.

Ryoma os olhou e percebeu que, diferentes de Horio, nenhum deles demonstrava confiança desnecessária quase como se soubesse seu próprio grau de habilidade. O que havia dito aquilo deveria ser um pouco mais baixo que ele, com os cabelos negros, em um corte cogumelo um pouco fora de moda. O outro era mais alto e magro que o primeiro e tinha os cabelos rasgados em um A2. Ambos usavam uma bermuda marrom avermelhada que não chegava à meta das coxas e camisas brancas, provavelmente o uniforme estipulado para os novatos.

- A maioria dos novatos já se foram, mas queríamos fazer uma batalha antes de irmos – explicou o outro com um sorriso um pouco envergonhado.

- Nossa, que droga – reclamou Horio, parecendo contrariado ao ver que realmente não poderia se inscrever naquele dia.

- Ei, vocês aí – chamou uma voz mais forte e carregada de confiança.

Echizen olhou pelo canto dos olhos, vendo que eram dos dois júniores que estavam treinando antes. O que havia falado era alto, com os cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos da mesma cor. Usava um uniforme de treino azul claro, com uma faixa verde na testa. O outro tinha os cabelos morenos azulados em um corte curto, usando o mesmo uniforme do primeiro. Ao lado do castanho havia um Swalot e ao lado do de cabelos azulados havia um Heracross.

- Vocês vão entrar no nosso clube de batalhas? – indagou o castanho com um sorriso de deboche.

Assim que virão os doía veteranos, tanto Horio quando os outros dois novatos fizeram reverencias de respeito, mas Ryoma nem ao menos se moveu, apenas ficou em silêncio encarando os dois mais velhos.

- Sou Katsuo Mizuni, primeiro ano – apresentou-se o que tinha a cabeça raspada.

- Kachiro Kotou – seguiu o de cabelos em corte de cogumelo.

- Hehe… sou Horio Satoshi. Estou honrado de ter entrado em um clube de batalhas tão renomado como o Seigaku – afirmou Horio parecendo um pouco envergonhado, mas Ryoma concluiu que era apenas fingimento. – Tenho dois anos de experiência em batalhas…

Os juniores ignoraram Horio e olharam em sua direção, provavelmente esperando que se apresentasse de boa vontade como os demais. Mas se fizesse isso, ele não seria ele mesmo e antes que querer saber o nome de alguém, era preciso se apresentar primeiro. No entanto, aqueles dois pareciam ignorar essa pequena regra de etiqueta.

- E você aí, qual o seu nome? – indagou o de cabelos azulados, parecendo ter cansado de esperar que Ryoma falasse por vontade própria.

Ryoma não respondeu, apenas os encarou de forma indiferente, até mesmo fria. O resultado foi quase instantâneo. O dono do Heracross se irritou e fez menção de avançar em sua direção.

- Idiota, não consegue me ouvir?! – rosnou irritado perdendo completamente a postura superior que exibia antes.

- Está tudo bem – falou o castanho, impedindo que o outro acabasse partindo para cima de Ryoma. – Nós conhecemos um bom jogo, querem tentar?

Os alertas de perigo que Ryoma soaram naquele momento, conforme escutava sobre o 'jogo bom' que os veteranos conheciam. Basicamente, era fazer com que seu Pokémon lançasse um ataque de longa distância e acertasse uma lata e dez centímetros do outro lado da quadra. Haviam dez chances de fazê-lo e se conseguissem o prémio era de 10,000 ienes e cada pessoa deveria pagar 200 ienes para jogar. Ryoma não se aproximou, ficou encostado na grade de proteção na quadra, apenas observando em silêncio o que iria acontecer.

* * *

Sakuno estava animada com seu primeiro dia de aula. Já fazia algumas semanas desde que havia presenciado sua primeira batalha e havia acabado por desejar tentar também. Ao saber do súbito desejo da neta por batalhas, Sumire havia lhe dado um Pokémon de presente, alegando que era seu presente de natal adiantado. O Pokémon que recebeu era um pequeno Marill, um tipo água fácil de treinar e bom para os iniciantes segundo Sumire.

Depois de assistir a todas as aulas, Sakuno resolveu ir até a área de batalhas para se inscrever no clube feminino. Sua nova amiga, Osakada Tomoka, havia decidido ir consigo. Tomoka tinha os cabelos castanhos escuros, amarrados em um par de marias-chiquinhas. Os olhos eram castanhos, do mesmo tom dos cabelos. Elas usavam o mesmo uniforme verde e branco.

- Por que você decidiu entrar no clube de batalhas tão de repente, Sakuno? – indagou Tomoka olhando para a garota que segurava seu pequeno Marill contra o corpo.

- Não há nenhuma razão – respondeu Sakuno rapidamente, corando de leve ao se lembrar do treinador de olhos dourados. – Vamos correr, eu quero entregar logo o formulário.

- Ei, vocês estão indo ao clube de batalhas? – indagou uma voz feminina, atravessando a frente das duas meninas, impedindo-as de continuar. – Ah! Estou salva! Vocês podem me levar até lá?

A mulher que as havia parado era jovem e alta, tinha os cabelos castanhos em um corte chanel repicado e os olhos da mesma. Usava uma calça jeans azul envelhecido, uma blusa lilás e um casaco de brim branco.

Sakuno e Tomoka trocaram um olhar confuso e até mesmo desconfiado. Percebendo isso, a desconhecida rapidamente voltou a falar.

- Ah, desculpem, deixe-me apresentar – falou rapidamente, pois não queria ser dada como uma pessoa suspeita. – Sou Shiba Saori, editora da Trainer Pokémon Teen. Ouvi dizer que o clube de batalhas masculino é de alto nível. Eu vim escrever sobre os novos jogadores, mas… não consigo achar as quadras principais. É por isso…

- Ei, Shiba! – exclamou a voz de Inoue, interrompendo a jovem repórter. – O que você está fazendo aí?

- Ah, Inoue-senpai! – exclamou surpresa ao ver o homem um pouco mais velho que si se aproximando.

- Você já fez seu relatório? – indagou Inoue sério, olhando um pouco desconfiando para a parceira.

- Para falar a verdade, eu estava prestes a fazê-lo… - murmurou ela, tentando encontrar uma boa saída para aquela situação, pois sabia que estava prestes a levar uma represália daquelas.

- O quê? – indagou incrédulo, olhando para a mulher mais jovem sem acreditar.

* * *

Depois que todos trocaram de roupa, se iniciou o tal jogo. Como havia imaginado, acertar a lata não era algo possível para um verdadeiro novato fazer e aqueles dois veteranos sabiam disso. O primeiro que tentou acertar foi Katsuo com o seu Poliwag, usando o Water Gun, mas o ataque sempre passava reto, ou simplesmente não alcançava a distância adequada. O segundo que tentou foi Kachiro com seu Foogus, usando o Acid, mas o ataque não chegava nem na metade da distância.

Os dois veteranos estavam rindo claramente das tentativas frustradas. O último que tentou foi Horio com seu Tympole com o ataque Bubblebeam, mas foi quase tão fracassado quanto os dois primeiros, exceto pelo último ataque que passou de raspão na lata, fazendo com que ela balançasse, mas não caísse. Ao ver aquilo os olhos de Ryoma se estreitaram. Agora sim ele tinha a certeza de que era uma cilada.

Na hora em que os veteranos foram cobrar o dinheiro, os dois revelaram o detalhe por detrás das tentativas. Eram 200 ienes por pessoa, mas cada tentativa de ataque eram 500 ienes, o que fazia o total de 5,200 ienes. Enquanto estavam extorquindo o dinheiro dos novatos, os olhos do de cabelos castanho se voltaram para Ryoma, com um sorriso de desdém.

- Ei, baixinho aí atrás – falou rindo, provavelmente pensando que aquele comentário afetaria Ryoma, ledo engado. – Você deveria tentar também.

- Não pense que vai se safar – declarou o outro, deixando claro que não deixariam que ele fosse sem que jogasse.

Ryoma quis rir. Aquilo não era nem ao menos um desafio de verdade.

- Eu não me importo, eu farei – falou em um tom calmo e desinteressado, se desencostando da grade de proteção, pegou a pokébola dentro da mochila e foi até o ponto onde deveria ficar para lançar os ataques.

- Não faça isso Echizen, nunca vai acertá-la! – exclamou Horio, parecendo realmente preocupado com isso, já que ele próprio não havia conseguido.

Ryoma simplesmente o ignorou. Abriu a pokébola e liberou seu Eevee o que causou um acesso de riso nos veteranos e fez com que os novatos temessem por si. Um sorriso de desdém surgiu nos lábios de Ryoma, sendo imitado Eevee. Até que aquilo poderia ser divertido, pensou ironicamente.

- Você não poderá derrubá-la, menos que acerte diretamente – declarou Ryoma, mais como uma orientação para Eevee do que para os demais.

- O-o que você está dizendo? – resmungou o veterano de cabelos castanhos, parecendo subitamente preocupado.

- Tem pedras dentro dela – afirmou Ryoma novamente, sem olhar para os dois veteranos trapaceiros. – Eevee, _Shadow Ball_. Não use força demais.

Eevee olhou fixamente para o alvo que estava a quase dez metros de distância de si, abrindo a boca formando um esfera de energia obscura relativamente pequena, lançando-a na direção da lata. A esfera apesar de pequena foi rápida, cruzando toda a distância e acertando com precisão a lata, jogando-a do ar e fazendo com que a tampa caísse, derrubando cerca de dez pedras grandes de dentro dela.

Ao ver as pedras Horio olhou irritado para os veteranos.

- Senpais estão trapaceando! Isso é sujo! – gritou Horio, olhando indignado para os dois júniores.

- Cale a boca! O que um novato sabe? – rosnou o de cabelos azulados, perdendo novamente a compostura.

- Pirralho idiota… não deveria ter feito isso – rosnou o outro, olhando diretamente para Ryoma e Eevee que sorriam com desdém.

- Eevee, _Shadow Ball_. Mantinha o ritmo – mandou ignorando claramente os dois veteranos, apenas para provoca-los.

Obedecendo ao seu dono, Eevee começou a lançar consecutivos ataques Shadow Ball acertando a lata várias vezes, mesmo com ela mudando de posição repetidas vezes.

- Se acertarmos ela 100 vezes, vocês me darão 1,000,000 ienes? – indagou dando implicitamente a ordem para Eevee que parecia estar se divertindo tanto quanto seu dono com aquela brincadeira.

Ryoma fez um movimento silencioso para que esse parasse os ataques momentaneamente, enquanto esperava uma resposta dos veteranos que encarava os dois com raiva e surpresa, enquanto os três novatos tinham os olhos arregalados em admiração e espanto.

- In-incrível controle de ataque… - murmurou Horio que não conseguia acreditar que um minúsculo Eevee havia conseguido acertar tantas vezes a lata.

- Como ousa usar esse tom com um veteranos? – rosnou o castanho mais velho, parecendo a ponto de partir para a ignorância.

- Só porque nasceram um ano antes, não significa que vocês possam fazer isso – rebateu em um tom insolente, apenas aumentando a raiva dos dois veteranos.

- Seu pirralho… - rosnou o castanho, já pronto para erguer o punho e socá-lo, mas não teve chance fazê-lo.

Uma esfera de energia esverdeada atravessou toda a extensão de das três quadras, acertando com precisão a lata no chão, fazendo com que ela voasse e batesse na grande logo atrás do dois veteranos.

Ryoma olhou para ver quem havia feito aquilo e se surpreendeu um pouco ao ver o mesmo veterano com quem quase havia esbarrado pouco antes. Ao lado dele havia um Zangoose, que tinha um sorriso debochado e descontraído, semelhante ao do dono.

- Oh, acertamos. Lucky! – exclamou rindo, se aproximando até ficar atrás de Ryoma e seu riso desaparecer, dando lugar a uma expressão séria. – Ei, ei, Arai. Só porque o pessoal do terceiro ano não está, não significa que você pode perturbar os novatos. Você não pode!

A presença dele fez com que os dois outros se retraíssem. Era óbvio que o moreno não era qualquer um naquele clube.

- Momo, eu tenho algo para fazer, então eu vou embora antes… - murmurou Arai desviando o olhar e se virando para ir embora, sendo seguido pelo outro.

Ryoma soltou um suspiro de leve e deu um passo na direção de sua mochila, com a intenção de ir bora, mas antes que o fizesse escutou novamente a voz do moreno, Momo, como os outros dois haviam lhe chamado.

- Ei, quem disse que você pode ir? – indagou sorrindo de lado.

* * *

Sakuno estava entrando na área do clube de batalhas junto com Tomoka, Inoue e Shiba, quando parou de repente avistando Ryoma no meio de alguns garotos. Quase não acreditou ao vê-lo, mas teve certeza de que era ela, ao notar o pequeno Eevee ao seu lado.

- O que houve? – indagou Tomoka ao ver que a amiga havia parado de repente.

- Como? Ryoma-kun… - murmurou surpresa, sem entender o que ele fazia ali, ainda mais vestindo um uniforme do colégio.

- Você o conhece? – indagou Tomoka subitamente interessada, agarrando a amiga pelo braço e começando a puxá-la em direção à quadra. – Vamos, vamos!

Assim que se aproximou, Sakuno não teve mais qualquer duvidas de que era realmente Ryoma. Olhou para Marill que agora andava um pouco atrás de si e engoliu em seco. O que Ryoma falaria de seu Pokémon?

- Como eu pensei, é você mesmo, Ryoma-kun – declarou chamando a atenção dos olhos dourados para si.

Tomoka encarou o garoto de cabelos negros esverdeados, quase como se estivesse hipnotizada pelo mesmo.

- Sakuno! Quem é esse? Me apresente! – exclamou ansiosa, olhando para a garota ao seu lado.

- Oh… esse é o Echizen Ryoma-kun – respondeu Sakuno surpresa com a atitude da amiga, sem saber como entenderia aquilo.

Inoue que estava um pouco mais para trás, ao escutar o nome do garoto sentiu um frio passar por sua espinha. Não poderia ser… ou poderia?

- Hehe… então você é o Echizen Ryoma. Mais baixo do que eu pensava… - comentou Momo olhando com surpresa para o menor a sua frente, enquanto o pelo de seu Zangoose parecia se eriçar ao escutar o nome do garoto.

- Quem é você? – indagou Ryoma virando o rosto novamente para encarar o mais velho, ignorando o comentário sobre sua altura.

- Aluno do segundo ano, Momoshiro Takeshi e esse é o meu parceiro Zangoose – apresentou-se e logo apontou para o Pokémon ao seu lado. – Ouvi da Ba-san que… seu Eevee pode usar o Ice Beam?

- Quê? Sério? – indagou Horio olhando de Ryoma para o pequeno Eevee ao lado do garoto. – Isso não é impossível?

- O que é um Ice Beam? – indagou Kachiro confuso com a menção do ataque.

- É algo impressionante? – perguntou Katsuo olhando para Horio.

Ao escutar aquilo, um sorriso confiante surgiu nos lábios de Ryoma. Ah… aquela sensação… ele sabia o que estava prestes a vir e estava ansiando por isso. Eevee balançou seu pelo, quase como se estivesse com frio, mas não era essa a sensação que ela sentia.

- E daí? – indagou com seu sorriso crescendo nos lábios.

- Vou te esmagar – declarou Momo, com um brilho nos olhos ao escutar a resposta petulante. – Tenho que fazer isso antes que você amadureça.

Ryoma sentiu seu nível de adrenalina subir ao escutar aquilo. Não gostava que as pessoas o julgassem apenas por ter 12 anos. Olhou para o Zangoose de Momo e seu olhar partiu direto para a perna direita do Pokémon. Seu olhar se estreitou ali por alguns segundos. Momo realmente o estava desafiando para uma batalha daquele jeito?

Sem dizer nada, os dois se posicionaram em seu lugares na quadra, enquanto os demais se colocavam do lado de fora da quadra, com exceção de Horio que havia se oferecido para ser o juiz da batalha. Eevee balançava sua cauda felpuda de uma lado para o outro, olhando fixamente para Zangoose que apenas se mantinha parado do outro nado da quadra.

- Er… e agora… a batalha entre Momoshiro-senpai e Echizen Ryoma vai começar – declarou com mais orgulho do que era realmente necessário. – O árbitro serei eu, Horio, que tenho mais de dois anos de experiências em batalhas.

- Esqueça logo isso e comece a batalha! – gritou Tomoka nervosa com o discurso do castanho.

- E agora, uma batalha e um a um. Eevee versus Zangoose. Comecem! – declarou Horio um pouco assustado com o grito da garota.

Momo estava um pouco tenso, esperando o primeiro movimento Ryoma. Ele precisava fazer aquilo rápido.

- Eevee, _Shadow Ball_ – ordenou surpreendendo a todos, incluindo o próprio Pokémon que se virou para olhar o dono, apenas como se tentasse confirmar o que havia lhe sido ordenado. – Mire na perna direita.

Se fosse possível, Eevee deu de ombros e voltou a encarar Zangoose, concentrando a energia obscura em sua boca, formando uma esfera negra e lançando-a na direção do Pokémon garras de gato. A esfera se chocou contra a perna direita de Zangoose, mas não causou nenhum efeito.

- Ataque ineficaz! – declarou Horio confuso com aquela escolha de ataque.

- Sim, sim! Ryoma-sama é tão legal! – gritou Tomoka parecendo subitamente emocionada pela cena.

- Espere, aquilo foi um ataque ineficaz, quer dizer que não fez nada contra o adversário. Se ele repeti-lo, pode perder a batalha – explicou Shiba ao ver a animação da garota.

Momo sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha. Ele sabia. Aquele ataque foi um aviso de que se não parasse naquele momento, Ryoma batalharia a sério e não iria se responsabilizar por nada. Olhou para Zangoose que também estava esperançado para que ele decidisse. Que se danasse. Nenhum dos dois era do tipo que fugia sem tentar primeiro.

- Não quero ataques sem efeito. Jogue a sério – declarou Momo, dando a resposta que Ryoma estava esperando.

- Iada – respondeu de forma petulante, não era do tipo que jogava tão baixo.

- Pirralho arrogante – murmurou Momo ao escutar aquilo.

Ryoma olhou para Eevee, tentando seu olhar retribuído. A pequena raposa não queria ficar brincando.

- Eevee, _Ice Beam_ – mandou por fim, sabendo que não adiantaria ficar tentando poupar o Zangoose por muito tempo.

Eevee concentrou a energia gelada em sua boca, para então liberar três raio brancos azulados na direção de Zangoose que se jogou para o lado tentando desviar do ataque, mas tendo seu braço esquerdo congelado. Momo ficou mais nervoso ao ver que não seria assim tão fácil desviar daquele ataque. Inoue arregalou os olhos em surpresa ao ver o perfeito Ice Beam.

- Ice Beam! – exclamou Inoue chocado com a capacidade daquele Eevee. – Inacreditável.

- Com licença, o que é um Ice Beam? – indagou Tomoka olhando para o homem mais velho atrás de si.

- É um ataque do tipo gelo, que pode congelar o adversário, deixando-o incapacitado de continuar a luta – explicou Inoue em um tom calmo, apesar de que havia uma batalha em seu interior.

- Mas Inoue-senpai, Eevee não deveria ser capaz de usá-lo – lembrou Shiba atraindo a atenção de Inoue.

- Sim, não sei explicar como esse Eevee é capaz de fazê-lo – declarou Inoue, voltando seus olhos para a quadra. – Não acredito que um Pokémon de um estudante do colegial pode fazer um ataque desses.

- "_É a primeira vez que vejo um Eevee usar um Ice Beam, ainda mais tão forte…_" – pensou Momo vendo Zangoose quebrar o gelo com suas garras. – "_Ele é melhor do que eu pensava._"

- Eevee, mais uma vez, _Ice Beam_ – ordenou Ryoma em um tom calmo.

- Zangoose, _Flamethrower_! – mandou Momo rapidamente, ao escutar a repetição de ordem.

Eevee e Zangoose atacaram em um mesmo momento, fazendo com que seus ataques se chocassem. Normalmente, um ataque de fogo teria a vantagem, mas ao invés disse um consumiu o outro fazendo com que toda a quadra fosse consumida por um nevoeiro branco. Por ser pequeno, Eevee desapareceu facilmente na nevoa, surpreendendo Momo que olhou para todos os lados. Ele sabia que o próximo ataque não seria como o primeiro, precisava saber de onde viria para se proteger.

- Eevee, _Swift_! – ordenou Ryoma, que não precisava procurar seu Pokémon desesperadamente.

Momo não teve tempo de pensar em um meio de escapar e também não haveria como. Swift sempre acertava. Uma forte rajada de estrelas douradas emergiu da fumaça acertando Zangoose e o jogando contra a grade de proteção, fazendo com que caísse de joelhos e soltasse um forte grunhido de dor. Momo se assustou ao ouvir o grunhido de seu Pokémon.

- Você também sabe esse? – indagou surpreso, olhando para do treinador para o Pokémon.

Ansioso Inoue pegou sua câmera e começou a tirar fotos de Ryoma, até que sua lente deu zoom nos olhos do garoto e uma imagem se sobrepôs ao rosto infantil de Ryoma. A imagem clara de Samurai Nanjirou. Ao constatar isso, Inoue sentiu seu corpo gelar e bambear para trás.

- Esses olhos… - murmurou sem acreditar. – Aquele menino… Echizen Ryoma… é filho de Echizen Nanjirou!

Ryoma sorriu de lado, enquanto via o medo e o nervosismo claro nos olhos de Momo. Zangoose havia voltado para a quadra um pouco cambaleante e parecia evitar pisar com força com a perna direita.

- "_Droga… deixei isso ir longe demais…_" – pensou Momo ao ver como seu Pokémon se apoiava quase que completamente sobre a perna esquerda.

- Mada mada dane – declarou Ryoma ajeitando seu boné. – Vamos acabar com isso Eevee. _Return_.

Eevee soltou um miado alto, enquanto seu corpo era iluminado por uma luz branca, para então começar a correr na direção de Zangoose.

- Acabou o tempo! – exclamou Momo, fazendo com que Eevee deslizasse pelo chão, parando a centímetro de Zangoose, que foi retornado para sua pokébola. – Eu desisto. Acabou. – declarou em um tom descontraído, como se não se importasse de fazer aquilo. – Vou deixá-lo ir dessa vez. – completou em um tom de descaso, como se estivesse fazendo um favor para Ryoma.

Eevee não gostou de escutar aquilo e estava prestes a reclamar, mas a voz de Ryoma inferiu antes.

- Betsu ni – declarou, fazendo com que a pequena raposa voltasse para a pokébola contrariada e andando de volta onde estava sua mochila.

Kachiro, Katsuo e Horio correram para onde o moreno estava indo, vendo-o voltar a vestir o uniforme gakuran e guardar a pokébola de Eevee em um dos bolsos internos da mochila.

- Incrível Ryoma-kun – comentou Katsuo que estava realmente impressionado com o desempenho do moreno.

- Fiquei muito surpreso – comentou Kachiro, que mal havia conseguido piscar durante a batalha.

- Echizen, em que clube você treinava? – indagou Horio curioso, pois mesmo que não fosse admitir, ver as habilidades de Ryoma o deixaram surpreso e invejoso.

- No Templo – respondeu simplesmente, colocando a mochila nas costas, vendo a expressão de confusão no rosto dos três.

Mas antes que algum deles pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, um movimento atrás de Ryoma lhe chamou novamente a atenção.

- Espere, Tomoka-chan! – exclamou Sakuno, enquanto a amiga lhe puxava para dentro da quadra de batalha.

- Muito prazer – declarou Tomoka assim que viu os olhos de Ryoma as encarando com calma e certa indiferença. – Sou amiga da Ryuzaki Sakuno, meu nome é Osakada Tomoka. É um prazer te conhecer – apresentou-se formalmente, inclinando-se um pouco em uma reverência.

- Olá Ryoma-kun… - murmurou Sakuno corando levemente, pensando se deveria apresentar seu Marill agora para o garoto. – Desculpe-me pela última vez.

Ryoma olhou para a garota de tranças pelo o que pareceu ser vários minutos, parecendo um pouco confuso.

- Ryuzaki Sakuno…? – murmurou de forma distraída. – Quem é?

Ao escutar aquela pergunta, Sakuno sentiu como se recebesse uma bofetada em seu rosto. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, antes de sair correndo sendo seguida por Marill.

Momo observou a sena e riu. Aquele ano seria interessante, pensou e abaixou os olhos para a pokébola de Zangoose. Precisaria tomar cuidado. Muito cuidado.

- Está tudo bem, Momoshiro? – indagou Sumire aparecendo atrás do garoto do segundo ano, assustando-o.

- Oh, Ba-san – falou surpreso, olhando para a técnica atrás de si.

- Nessa velocidade, aquele novato ia de dar uma surra – comentou em um tom de brincadeira, pois havia assistido com atenção a batalha dos dois.

- Você pode estar certa… - concordou em um tom despreocupado, coçando a cabeça como se quisesse disfarçar alguma coisa.

- Seja sensato – rosnou Sumire, se segurando para tão dar um tapa no garoto. – Se a perna de seu Zangoose não estivesse machucada, você poderia…

- Não – descordou Momo olhando com atenção para o garoto de olhos dourados. – Ele sabia desde o começo.

- Hehe… sério? – indagou Sumire tentando não rir demais.

- Ele usou seus outros ataques para enfrentar seu senpai – comentou sorrindo de lado ao se lembrar de que apenas no último momento Ryoma havia recorrido ao Return. – Deve ter sido uma vantagem. Que assustador…

Inoue olhou para o garoto que ia embora com uma expressão calma, como se não houvesse acabado de disputar uma batalha contra alguém mais velho. Seu corpo todo estava tremendo e seu coração já havia dado saltos mortais. Ele não conseguia acreditar que havia conseguido viver para ver aquilo.

- Echizen Ryoma – falou Shiba se aproximando do colega de trabalho. – Quem é ele?

- É mesmo. Aquele menino… provavelmente é… o "Samurai Junior" – respondeu Inoue olhando com expectativa para o garoto.

- Samurai… Junior? – repetiu Shiba sem entender.

**CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**

_Chega o Time Titular da Seigaku_


	3. Chapter 3

**BATORU NO OUJISAMA**

**Título:** _Batoru no Oujisama_  
**Categoria:** _Pokémon e Prince of the Tennis_  
**Gênero:** _Ação, Luta, Vida Escolar, Amizade, Crossover;_  
**Sinopse:** _Em busca de seu caminho para superar seu pai, ele se depara com inúmeros desafios e percebe que existem objetivos muito maiores do que superar seu pai._  
**N/T:** _Tanto Pokémon como Prince of the Tennis não me pertencem. Essa fic é a introdução de Pokémon no mundo de Prince of the Tennis._

* * *

**CAPITULO TRÊS**

_Chega o Time Titular da Seigaku_

- Echizen Ryoma? Você já ouviu falar dele?

- Não.

- Pelo o que Momo disse, ele não é um novato qualquer.

- Bem… se ele disse isso, então deve ser verdade.

- Se esse é o caso, nós devemos ser gratos.

- É mesmo…

* * *

Ryoma chegou à área do clube de batalhas um pouco adiantando, sendo que havia apenas alguns garotos do segundo anos e outros do primeiro ano. No final, havia decidido por participar do clube depois do incidente com o veterano Momoshiro. Apesar daquela ter sido uma batalha desnecessária e sem qualquer valor real, ele foi capaz de sentir um pouco do que aquele clube tinha a lhe oferecer. E segundo seu pai, aquele time possuía verdadeiros 'monstros' e isso era o que mais lhe interessava.

Ryoma estava sentado no chão da quadra terminando de amarar os cadarços de seu tênis, enquanto Eevee estava deitada ao seu lado, com os olhos semicerrados, como se ainda estivesse dormindo. Junto com ele estavam Kachiro, Katsuo e Horio cada um com seu respectivo Pokémon ao lado.

- Treino de manhã… é bem duro… - comentou Kachiro parecendo realmente sonolento, assim como seu Foongus que até mesmo ressonava encostado em sua perna. – Pergunto-me se vou conseguir aguentar o dia todo.

Horio sorriu e lançou um olhar para Ryoma ao seu lado, dando um sorriso presunçoso quase como se houvesse descoberto um segredo constrangedor.

- Eu achei estranho… aquele Momoshiro-senpai – declarou ele em um tom convencido, como se esperasse que Ryoma falasse alguma coisa. – O Zangoose dele estava com a perna machucada, por isso ele não batalhou nem com a metade de suas habilidades.

- Ele estava machucado? – indagou Katsuo surpreso, olhando de Horio para Ryoma sem acreditar.

- Não sabia disso… - murmurou Kachiro surpreso com aquilo. – Incrível.

- Como eu disse da última vez. Os outros titulares tinham uma batalha, então não estavam aqui – falou olhando para o lado, esperando alguma reação de Ryoma, mas não conseguindo obter nada. – Echizen, está me escutando?

- Não – foi a única resposta de Ryoma, em um tom desinteressado, o que irritou Horio.

- Bem… não importa – declarou Horio sorrindo de lado. – Isso só mostra que um aluno do primeiro ano, não pode ser tão bom quanto um titular. O nível da Seigaku é muito alto – continuou falando, com mais orgulho do que o necessário, já que aquilo não tinha qualquer influencia sua. – Mesmo que os senpais titulares não estejam aqui, o resto dos integrantes ainda são muito bons. E alguém com um Pokémon no estágio inicial não teria a menor chance.

Aquela última frase era para irritar Ryoma, mas quem se irritou foi Eevee que pareceu despertar completamente, virando-se para encarar o garoto convencido. Sem que ao menos desse chance de Horio continuar seu discurso, lançou uma esfera de energia negra na direção dele, errando o alvo propositalmente, fazendo com que o garoto a olhasse com medo.

- Eevee, não use seus ataques sem permissão – declarou Ryoma em um tom semelhante ao de um pai repreendendo um filho, se levantando e começando a alongar os músculos, sendo imitado pela pequena raposa.

- É só isso que você diz?! Essa coisa quase me acertou?! – gritou Horio apontando para o Pokémon de Ryoma como se ele fosse um grande monstro que havia tentado lhe devorar.

- Bem… você provocou depois de tudo – respondeu dando de ombros e se afastando do grupo para começar os exercícios iniciais.

Ryoma voltou a se alongar, dessa vez as pernas para que pudesse dar algumas voltas e aquecer seu corpo, enquanto Eevee dava pequenas cambalhotas com o mesmo objetivo. Foi quando um dos veteranos se aproximou de si com uma expressão de poucos amigos.

- Você é o 'Super Novato'? – indagou em um tom seco e até mesmo ríspido.

Ryoma pensou um pouco. Super novato? Era assim que o estavam chamando agora. Foi quando a voz estridente de Horio chegou aos seus ouvidos. Ele havia voltado a se gabar de coisas que não tinham nada a ver com ele. Uma ideia maliciosa lhe passou pela cabeça e se alguém pudesse ver, veria um par de chifrinhos vermelhos em sua cabeça.

- Ali – falou, apontando na direção de Horio que agora estava cercado por cerca de sete novatos, que ouviam a tudo o que ele dizia.

- Aquele menino? – indagou o veterano seguindo o dedo de Ryoma. – Entendi. Aquele com o Tympole.

Ryoma se virou um pouco parando seus exercícios apenas para apreciar a cena que iria acontecer, Eevee que também estava irritada com Horio e seus comentários desnecessários, olhou na direção do grupo, sua cauda balançando de um lado para o outro expectante. Os dois precisaram se conter muito para não rolarem no chão de tanto rir, ao ver a expressão de medo de Horio ao ser afrontado por um dos veteranos.

- "_Mada mada dane_" – pensou rindo e voltando a se alongar.

O treino da manhã durou apenas duras horas, antes que todos precisassem se trocar para irem assistir as aulas. Horio havia voltado a se gabar dentro do vestiário, dessa vez falando sobre o capitão do clube, que era invicto. Parecia que ele não havia aprendido nem mesmo com a 'brincadeirinha' que Ryoma havia feito mais cedo. Provavelmente, Horio era do tipo que não aprenderia nunca.

Ignorando os discursos do colega, Ryoma retornou Eevee para a pokébola para que ela descansasse antes dos treinos após as aulas.

- Echizen… - chamou interrompendo seu discurso e olhando para o garoto de cabelos negros, enquanto trocava os sapatos. – Não é ruim você ser odiado pelos alunos do segundo ano? – não obteve qualquer resposta. – Aquele Arai-san parece ser muito restrito com relação à hierarquia da escola. Ele deve te odiar… AAHH!

O grito de Horio fez com que todos olhassem, incluindo Ryoma que parou de abotoar o casaco de seu uniforme pela metade. Seus olhos dourados desviaram de um Horio caído no chão tremendo de medo e próximo ao lugar em que o garoto havia caído, encontrava-se um pequeno Wurmple.

- Wurmple – falou Ryoma um pouco surpreso ao ver o Pokémon inseto ali.

- T-ti-tirem essa coisa daqui! – exclamou Horio se arrastando para longe do Pokémon, como se ele fossem um grande monstro que estivesse prestes a devorá-lo.

- Horio-kun… não me diga que você tem medo de Pokémons insetos? – indagou Kachiro olhando com incredulidade para o garoto jogado no chão.

- Não é medo! Eu só não gosto deles! – gritou justificando, apenas que suas palavras não mudavam em nada a realidade.

- Hm… então você tem medo deles – declarou Ryoma deixando que um sorriso maldoso surgisse em seus lábios. Isso era uma boa informação.

Antes que alguém pudesse comentar aquela pequena revelação, todos escutaram um alto e estridente som de um ronco e olharam diretamente para o pequeno Pokémon, que agora estava deitado no chão com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Esse barulho… foi essa coisinha que fez? – indagou Katsuo não acreditando que todo aquele barulho havia sido produzido por um ser tão pequeno.

- Ele deve estar com fome – comentou Kachiro.

Ryoma puxou sua mochila abrindo-a e tirando de dentro dela uma lata e um pedaço de papel laminado, se levantando e caminhando até o pequeno Wurmple que ao sentir sua presença ergueu a cabeça confuso. Em silêncio, Ryoma colocou o papel laminado no chão e abriu a lata, derrubando uma quantidade generosa de ração Pokémon. Assim que viu a comida os olhos de Wurmple brilharam e ele atacou a comida sem qualquer cerimonia fazendo com que um sorriso pequeno e sincero surgisse nos lábios de Ryoma.

- Coma bastante – sussurrou erguendo a mão e acariciando o topo da cabeça do Pokémon antes de se levantar, terminando de abotoar seu casaco.

Os três encararam Ryoma surpresos, pois não imaginavam que o garoto que sempre se demonstrava indiferente a tudo e a todos, fosse fazer algo como aquilo. Sem falarem mais nada, todos terminaram de se trocar para que pudessem seguir para suas respectivas aulas.

- Se não corrermos a aula vai começar! – exclamou Horio apressado abrindo a porta para sair rapidamente, com mais ânsia de ficar longe do pequeno Pokémon inseto que agora ressonava tranquilamente no chão, do que para assistir a aula realmente.

No entanto, assim que abriu a porta, seu corpo se chocou contra o de Arai. Assim que percebeu com quem havia trombado, a cor deixou completamente o rosto do garoto.

- Olhe por onde anda idiota! – rosnou Arai, lançando um olhar mortal para o garoto que se encolheu.

Subitamente, Horio pensou que ficar junto com Wurmple não fosse algo tão ruim, comparado à opção de enfrentar Arai. Mas ignorando completamente o súbito clima que havia se formado na saída do vestiário, Ryoma passou por eles apenas dando um pequeno 'oi' desdenhoso, o que apenas serviu para aumentar ainda mais a raiva de Arai.

- Ei! Isso era para ser um cumprimento para mim? – rosnou o mais velho, a ponto de agarrar o menor e espanca-lo.

Mas Ryoma o ignorou completamente, fingindo não escutá-lo, apenas seguiu seu caminho para a sala. Aproveitando a saída de Ryoma, os outros três saíram de fininho sem serem notados. Quando percebeu que não havia mais nenhum novato, Arai entrou no vestiário, socando com força a parede de forma repetida.

- Kiso… esses malditos novatos! – rosnou dando um soco mais forte, mas dessa vez no armário, fazendo com que uma cesta com pokébolas velhas caísse no chão.

- Ei, Arai, vai com calma! – exclamou um dos colegas do castanho, mas se calou ao ver que uma das pokébolas havia acertado o Wurmple que dormia próximo aos armários, puxando-o para dentro e se selando. – Cara! Você acabou de capturar um Wurmple!

- Como se eu ligasse para esse verme de Pokémon! O que eu quero é a cabeça daquele novato! – rosnou chutando a pokébola que havia capturado o Pokémon inseto.

- Qual era o nome dele mesmo? – indagou veterano de cabelos vermelhos.

- Echizen Ryoma. Por causa dele, até mesmo o Momoshiro está contra mim! – exclamou irritando sentando-se no banco do vestiário.

- Mas eu escutei que ele é muito forte – comentou o outro veterano de cabelos azuis escuros. – Se isso for verdade, talvez ele acabe participando das batalhas de ranking…

- ELE AINDA É UM NOVATO! – gritou Arai enfurecido com a insinuação do colega. – Não deixarei isso acontecer! Não deixarei isso acontecer… "_Merda… tenho que arranjar um jeito de constrangê-lo na frente de todo…_" – pensou tentando encontrar algum meio de fazê-lo.

* * *

Tezuka olhava para a folha quadriculada sem desviar o olhar. A lapiseira batendo de leve no papel, deixando pequenas marcas de gravite. Tezuka era um adolescente alto de cabelos castanhos claros, quase dourados e olhos da mesma tonalidade. Usava óculos e sempre agia se forma séria e formal. Era o capitão do clube de batalhas e precisava organizar as batalhas de ranking que serviriam para selecionar os oito melhores do clube para participarem dos torneios entre as escolas. Precisava dividir com cuidado, pois se o fizesse errado, poderia cometer um sério erro e comprometer a estrutura do time.

- Como está indo Tezuka? – indagou Sumire que estava junto na sala com o capitão e o vice-capitão mais ao fundo. – Já descobriu uma maneira de dividir igualmente os quatro blocos?

Oishi era melhor amigo de Tezuka e os dois haviam entrado juntos para o clube de batalhas. Era tão alto quanto o capitão, porém não tão sério e restrito. Alguns o consideravam a 'mãe' do clube, por seu jeito protetor, sempre pensado no melhor para todos. Tinha os cabelos negros rentes à cabeça, com exceção de duas mechas mais espessas que deixava livre sobre sua testa.

Tezuka não respondeu as perguntas da técnica, apenas olhou fixamente para o papel quase que totalmente em branco.

- Essas batalhas de ranking serão para determinar os titulares para o torneio do distrito – continuou Sumire, sabendo que cada palavra sua aumentava ainda mais o senso de responsabilidade do capitão. – Deve ser difícil – terminou em um tom de brincadeira.

- Sim – admitiu Tezuka por fim, erguendo a lapiseira e voltando-a batê-la contra o papel.

- Eu ouvi… que Ryuzaki-sensei tem alguém em mente – comentou Oishi finalmente se manifestando, aproveitando o óbvio momento de indecisão do capitão. – Por exemplo, um dos novatos – concluiu com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

- Não importa o que eu acho – declarou Sumire, como se estivesse dizendo que não tinha culpa de nada. – Basicamente, os novatos não podem participar das batalhas de ranking até o verão.

- Bem… isso depende do capitão – declarou Oishi, como se estivesse entregando a Tezuka uma tarefa de vida, ou morte.

Oishi e Sumire trocaram um olhar ao não receberem uma resposta. Para Tezuka, o mais importante era serem capaz de chegarem aos nacionais e saírem vitorioso. No anterior haviam perdido enfrentarem o número um de Tokyo, Rikkaidai. Aquele era o último ano deles, antes de se formarem e irem para outra escola, por isso era uma questão de honra fazerem aquilo que juraram fazer, sem mencionar que Tezuka tinha uma promessa a cumprir.

* * *

Eevee soltou um longe gemido, balançando seu pelo após correr com seu dono durante o treinamento pós-aulas. Os dois já estavam acostumados a fazerem treinamento físico, talvez por isso não estivessem tão cansados, mas em um contraste claro estavam Horio e Tympole. O garoto de cabelos castanhos suava muito, enquanto o pequeno Pokémon vibração estava jogado no chão quase que inconsciente. Na verdade, Horio não era o único a estar tão cansado, todos os novatos, com a única exceção sendo Ryoma, estavam jogados no chão exaustos.

- Por que os treinos são tão rígidos? – indagou Horio caindo no chão ao lado de seu Pokémon.

- Mada mada dane – declarou Ryoma, quase rindo do comportamento de Horio. Onde estavam seus dois anos de experiência agora?

- Não parem novatos! Façam 50 abdominais! – ordenou um dos veteranos que estava vigiando o treino físico dos novatos.

Todos reclamaram, mas não havia nada a ser feito. Ryoma não disse nada, apenas começou a fazer seus exercício, sendo imitado por Eevee. Se Ryoma estivesse mais atento a sua volta, teria visto que naquele momento os dois repórteres de dias atrás haviam chegado para assistir ao treino.

Inoue olhou expectante para a quadra a procura do 'Samurai Junior' e não pode deixar de ficar decepcionado ao vê-lo fazendo treinamento físico.

- Entendo… até que o verão chegue, ele só pode fazer treino físico – falou decepcionado. Ele havia ido ali para testemunhar as habilidades do filho de seu ídolo, mas pelo o que parecia não conseguiria fazê-lo.

Ryoma terminou de fazer suas abdominais mais rápido do que todos e estava sentado esperando para iniciarem a próxima sessão de exercícios, quando sentiu uma aura ameaçados atrás de si. Olhou para cima, com seus olhos dourados indiferentes e frios, deparando-se com Arai. Os dois se encararam por vários segundos, até que Arai desviou momentaneamente em direção ao lugar onde Ryoma havia deixado sua mochila e voltou a encará-lo.

- Ei, não fique se exibindo só porque sabe um pouco sobre batalhas Pokémon – declarou Arai expelindo raiva e desdém a cada palavra que dizia, mas sua resposta continuou sendo o mesmo olhar frio e indiferente de antes. – Os titulares voltaram hoje. Se continuar assim, esse Arai-sama vai…

Arai nunca terminou sua frase, pois naquele momento, todos os sentidos se Ryoma se expandiram e seus olhos desviaram para a entrada da quadra. Através da entrada, surgiam cinco adolescentes mais velhos, todos usando o uniforme de titulares azul e brando. Tanto Ryoma como Eevee tremeram levemente, ao sentirem a clara aura de poder que os envolvia. Eles eram fortes.

Dentre os cincos, havia apenas um do segundo ano que 'liderava' a entrada do grupo, esse de cabelos negros e olhos frios. A pele levemente morena de sol, usando uma bandana laranja em sua cabeça. Segundo anos, Kaidoh Kaoru. Do lado esquerdo deste estava um do terceiro ano, relativamente mais alto de cabelos azuis escuros, a pele clara e usando óculos quadrados de lentes grossas. Terceiro ano, Inui Sadaharu. Ao lado de Inui havia um mais baixo, porém do mesmo ano que ele, os cabelos castanhos dourados, a pele branca e uma expressão de gentileza e passividade, enquanto mantinha seus olhos ocultos, deixando-os fechados. Terceiro ano, Fuji Syusuke. Do lado direito de Kaidoh, encontrava-se o vice-capitão Oishi Shuichiro. E por último um garoto um pouco mais baixo que Oishi, de cabelos vermelhos e pele clara, com os olhos azuis escuros, com um pequeno curativo em seu rosto. Terceiro ano, Kikimaru Eiji.

O clima na quadra mudou totalmente, enquanto viam os titulares encontrando. Ryoma estava com as pupilas dilatadas e seu coração batia mais rápido do que o normal. Aquela sensação de desafio percorrendo suas veias, algo que não sentia facilmente. Eevee também não estava em um estado melhor. Todo a pelugem que envolvia seu pescoço estava eriçada, enquanto soltava leves rosnados, como se estivesse dizendo ao seu dono que queria batalhar e queria isso agora.

Assim que os titulares largaram suas mochilas e todos os novatos, com exceção de Ryoma novamente, se curvaram dando as boas vinda ao grupo. Eles começaram a liberar seus Pokémons principais e Ryoma sentiu um novo arrepio ao vê-los. De Fuji, Clefable; de Kaidoh, Seviper; de Inui, Venomoth, de Oishi, Xatu; e de Kikimaru, Emolga. Todos lhe pareciam poderosos e Ryoma realmente desejou desafiá-los ali mesmo.

- Nós queremos que os novatos se sintam em casa – avisou o vice-capitão em um tom gentil, seus olhos verdes escuros vasculhando cada novato, tentando encontrar o 'grande novato'. – Então peguem uma quadra aberta e comecem a batalhar – falou, achando que assim seria mais fácil encontrar o verdadeiro prodígio, pois em uma batalha, seria impossível ele se esconder.

Ryoma apertou os punhos com força. Se ele começasse a batalhar naquele momento, não poderia se responsabilizar pelos ferimentos que iria infligir ao Pokémon adversário. Olhou para Eevee e negou com a cabeça, eles não batalhariam agora. Em casa, quando chegassem, fariam isso contra seu pai, pois assim não teria remorso depois.

Enquanto todos os novatos começavam a fazer batalhas desajeitadas, Ryoma ficou em um canto, observando o treino dos titulares. Eles fazia um treino de ataque, onde eram lançados discos de cerâmica nas mais diversas direções e seus Pokémons deveriam acertá-los com precisão. Ao verem as habilidades dos mais velhos, todos pararam suas batalhas e ficaram observando com grande admiração.

- Nunca vi um treino de ataque assim… - murmurou um dos novatos, realmente impressionado com tudo aquilo.

- Então é assim que os titulares da Seigaku são… - comentou outro novato, olhando com vergonha para seu próprio Pokémon sem qualquer uma daquelas habilidades.

- Nossos senpais são ótimos, como sempre – declarou Arai, que não estava muito longe do grupo de novatos, também observando o treino admirado. Seu olhar desviou por um momento para encarar Ryoma. – Ei! Entendeu agora? Só porque tem sorte, e seu Eevee pode usar o Ice Beam, não significa que você possa competir nas batalhas de ranking.

Oishi que estava atento a qualquer demonstração de habilidades superiores de algum novato, enquanto lançava os discos, acabou por perder o equilíbrio ao escutar aquilo, lançando um dos discos alto demais. O disco subiu passando por Emolga que soltou uma exclamação de susto, voando para perto do treinador.

Ryoma olhou para o disco. Seu corpo interino estava tremendo e ele precisava liberar um pouco daquela adrenalina. Olhou para Eevee e teve seu olhar retribuído.

- Eevee! – ordenou, fazendo com que o Pokémon corresse e saltasse para cima de sua cabeça, para então usá-la como trampolim e ganhar altura, ficando quase na mesma altura do disco. – _Shadow Ball_!

Eevee girou duas vezes no ar, enquanto concentrava a energia obscura em sua boca para então liberar a esfera negra, destruindo o disco de cerâmica e voltando a cair sobre a cabeça do dono de pé. Os olhos de todos se arregraram e fitaram o pequeno novato que agora tirava o Eevee de sua cabeça, lhe acariciando de leve o pelo marrom. Até mesmo os titulares o olhavam surpresos, enfim, tendo a resposta de quem era o 'super novato'. Os olhos de Ryoma brilhavam em diversão ao ver a expressão de todos.

- É inexplicavelmente simples – declarou Ryoma com um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios, encarando Arai que estava chocado e com mais raiva ainda.

Arai perdeu completamente a cabeça naquele momento. Atravessou a distância que havia entre eles e agarrou Ryoma pela gola da camisa branca de treino.

- Pare com essa arrogância… - rosnou Arai, a ponto de socar o menor. – Não seja tão convencido! Não há espaço aqui para você, seu novato irritante!

Antes mesmo que alguém pudesse interferir e parar Arai, uma voz firme e calma cortou a quadra, mas sua calma apenas indicava sua irritação.

- Sobre o que estão discutindo aí na quadra? – indagou a voz calma e firme de Tezuka, fazendo com que todos olhassem para o capitão do time.

Tezuka havia acabado de entrar na quadra e não havia gostado em nada de ver o que Arai e o novato estavam fazendo. Ao seu lado, surpreendendo a todos, havia um Haxorus que exibia o mesmo olhar reprovador do dono.

- Penalidade por causar distúrbio – declarou Tezuka friamente, sem ao menos se mover. – Corram dez voltas pela quadra, os dois. E guardem seus Pokémons.

- E-espere… - murmurou Arai, não acreditando que estava sendo repreendido junto com Ryoma. – Foi ele que…

- Vinte voltas – interrompeu Tezuka e se alguém olhasse com atenção, viria duas veias de irritação saltarem em sua testa.

- H-hai! – exclamou Arai, não querendo ter de dar mais voltas.

- Quando eles acabarem, os veteranos vão entrar nas quadras – declarou Tezuka alto o bastante para que todos escutassem. – Novatos, se preparem para limpar tudo.

Todos concordaram, alguns olhando de forma admirada para o Pokémon imponente do capitão. Horio acima de todos, estava quase babando ao ver o poderoso Haxorus. Oishi sorriu e andou até o capitão, chamando-o baixinho para conversarem em particular.

Arai ainda estava bufando de raiva, quando viu Ryoma ir até sua mochila e guardar a pokébola de Eevee dentro, para então se afastar e ir dar as voltas que havia recebido como penalidade. Ao ver a mochila do calouro, uma ideia surgiu em sua mente. Chamou seus dois colegas, que também não estavam gostando em anda do 'super novato', dizendo o que eles deveriam fazer, enquanto pagava as tais voltas.

* * *

Correr era bom. Ajudava a pensar. Essa era a opinião de Ryoma, por tanto, aquelas voltas de penalidade lhe soaram mais como uma recompensa do que como um castigo. Tinha muita adrenalina não liberada em seu corpo e tudo parecia ter aumentado ao ver o Haxorus do capitão. Ele deveria ser o mais forte de todos. Será que seu Eevee seria capaz de derrota-lo? Os tipos dragões eram os mais fortes e difíceis de treinar e ter um no nível final era algo incrível. Seu pai não tinha um, talvez fosse o único tipo que ele não tivesse. Ele mesmo nunca havia enfrentado um tipo dragão antes.

- "_Quero batalhar com ele_" – pensou, pois a ideia lhe dava aquela sensação gostosa de medo e expectativa.

Distraído por seus pensamentos, havia acabado por dar umas dez voltas a mais do que havia sido lhe mandado. Quando percebeu isso, soltou um suspiro e voltou para a quadra. O sol já começava a se por, o que indicava que deveriam ter ainda apenas mais uma, ou duas horas de treino. Sua adrenalina ainda não havia diminuído muito, mas já estava mais controlada.

Voltou para a quadra e viu que todos os novatos estavam fazendo treino de lançamento, cada um segurando uma pokébola. Aproximou-se do banco em que havia deixado sua mochila, mas não a viu ali.

- Ah… Ryoma-kun… - falou Kachiro com a voz ofegando dos movimentos que estava fazendo. – Já deu as vinte voltas?

- Você parece normal – comentou Katsuo, surpreso com a quantidade de folego que o outro tinha.

- Os novatos tem que fazer 100 lançamentos – explicou Horio, vendo que Ryoma não estava respondendo, apenas olhando para os lados como se procurasse algo. – Apresse-se e venha.

- Claro… - murmurou Ryoma, olhando embaixo dos bancos, imaginando se sua mochila havia caído.

- O que aconteceu? – indagou Horio, ao ver que o garoto estava procurando algo. – Esqueceu suas pokébolas?

- Não – respondeu, pois realmente não as havia esquecido, sem as deixava dentro da mochila. Mas sua mochila não estava ali.

- Você tem coragem de aparecer aqui sem suas pokébolas – comentou Arai em um tom superior se aproximando do grupo de novatos com seus dois colegas. – Está dizendo que não precisa do treino básico?

Ryoma estreitou os olhos. Foram eles.

- Você está sempre tão confiante, enfrente-me agora – desafio Arai, que tinha um sorriso prepotente nos lábios. – Mas você não está com nenhum Pokémon…

O olhar que Arai trocou com seu colega de cabelos avermelhados fez com que todos tremessem. Com um sorriso tão prepotente quanto o do castanho, o ruivo pegou uma pokébola que estava jogada no chão e entregou a Arai. O castanho sorriu maldoso e a jogou na direção de Ryoma, que a pegou no ar com habilidade.

- Fique com esse aí – declarou Arai maldoso.

Ryoma abriu a pokébola, fazendo com que ela liberasse um pequeno Wurmple. Todos os novatos arregalaram os olhos ao ver o pequeno verme, que olhou confuso para os lados, até que seus olhos pararam em Ryoma que estava sério.

- Esse é… - murmurou Horio se afastando rapidamente ao ver o Pokémon inseto.

- É o que estava no vestiário – completou Kachiro, com os olhos arregalados. – É impossível! Não há como batalhar usando um Wurmple! Eles não podem fazer praticamente nada!

- Qual o problema? – indagou Arai, parecendo incrivelmente satisfeito ao ver a cena de Ryoma encarando o pequeno inseto. – Não vai me enfrentar? Oh 'Super Novato'.

Ryoma não respondeu, seu olhar desviou do pequeno Pokémon em seus braços, para encarar o veterano. Aquilo acabou de ser a gota d'água para fazer com que sua raiva transbordasse. Então eles lhe achavam tão fraco ao ponto de não conseguir vencer com um Wurmple?

Os titulares que estavam treinando próximo ao local olharam a cena com desconfiança. Era óbvio para eles o que estava acontecendo.

- Arai está causando problemas de novo – comentou Kikimaru, enquanto Emolga pousava graciosamente em sua cabeça, como se quisesse encontrar um bom lugar para assistir a cena a sua frente.

- O que devemos fazer? Impedir? – indagou Inui, olhando para o ruivo atrás de si.

- Eles vão tomar outra bronca do capitão – resmungou tirando Emolga de sua cabeça e a olhando com reprovação.

Antes que os titulares decidissem o que fariam, Arai se afastou com um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios.

- Esse Pokémon é perfeito para você, novato – declarou rindo. – Aprenda com isso e nunca mais se exiba de novo. Se fizer isso, talvez, sua preciosa mochila apareça de novo.

Ryoma perguntou um pouco o pequeno Wurmple, que o olhou surpreso. Ele iria esmaga-lo. em silêncio se virou e começou a andar em direção a quadra.

- E-ei… - chamou Horio, mantendo alguma distância, por causa do Pokémon inseto. – Echizen, onde você está indo?

- Tem alguns… - comentou em um tom frio, antes de parar e se virar para encarar Arai, que havia parado de rir. – Que jogam sujo porque são fracos.

- O quê? – rosnou Arai, não acreditando que Ryoma ainda estava com o mesmo tom de arrogância de antes. – Está falando que eu a escondi?

- Quem sabe? – indagou Ryoma em posta, se colocando em um dos extremos da quadra de batalha, batendo de leve o pé no chão, para então soltar Wurmple que andou uma pouco para ficar no posto certo para batalhar. – Okay, vamos batalhar.

Arai se chocou com aquela resposta. Ryoma realmente o enfrentaria com um Wurmple? Melhor para si, pensou, pois com um Pokémon ridículo como aquele, não havia como perder e ainda poderia satisfazer seu desejo e humilha-lo frente de todos.

Fuji que assistia a tudo com certa expectativa sorriu, olhando um pouco analítico para o Pokémon que Ryoma estava sendo forçado a usar.

- Hm… eu quero ver mais disso – declarou, fazendo com que os demais titulares o olhassem incrédulos.

- Eu sabia que você diria isso – resmungou Eiji, que já conhecia as tendências sadistas do colega.

Arai estava rindo enquanto observava Ryoma do outro lado do campo. A sua frente estava seu Swalot, que certamente sairia vencedor naquela batalha, pois não havia como perderem para um Wurmple. Todos os espectadores concordavam com a opinião de Arai, pois seria impossível um Pokémon tão pequeno e que quase não sabia nenhum ataque vencer um Pokémon evoluído e obviamente maior. Inoue também estava observando tudo com Shiba e não sabia o que pensar. Nos dias atuais, nenhum treinador usava Pokémon vermes como: Wurmple, Caterpie e Weedle. Era quase um tabu, pois esses três eram considerados os mais fracos de todos.

- Aqui vou eu! Swalot, _Acid Spray!_ – ordenou Arai confiante.

Swalot abriu a boca, e lançando um jato de acido verde na direção de Wurmple, atingindo e o jogando no chão. Arai sorriu, mas seu sorriso desapareceu quando o pequeno Pokémon voltou a se erguer sacudindo a cabeça e limpando os resíduos do ataque de seu corpo.

- Kiso… _Toxic_! – voltou a ordenar o ataque irritado ao ver que não havia conseguido acabar com o Pokémon no golpe anterior.

Ryoma olhou para Wurmple parecendo um pouco indiferente aos olhos de todos, mas não era isso. Ele estava testando. Ele precisava saber do que aquele pequeno Wurmple era capaz, antes de usá-lo corretamente. Foi por isso que não ordenou qualquer evasiva, deixando que o segundo ataque acertasse Wurmple, arremessando-o contra a grade de proteção e caindo no chão. Olhou novamente para o Pokémon que se levantava e voltava lentamente para a quadra. Sorriu. Pronto, já sabia de tudo o que precisava.

- Eu sabia! É impossível com aquele Pokémon! – exclamou Horio desesperado, como se fosse ele que estivesse sendo forçado a batalhar com um Wurmple.

Arai estava convencido. Seu sorriso de desdém não diminuía nem um pouco, apenas aumentava a cada ataque que lançava contra Wurmple. Mas a confusão atingiu a todos, ao verem Ryoma se espreguiçar, para então abrir os três botões de sua camisa, deixando que o pingente dourado com a letra 'S' brilhasse contra o sol de fim de tarde.

- Okay… hm… já podemos parar de brincar Wurmple – disse ele terminando de se espreguiçar. Estava na hora no show.

- Idiota, tentando ser forte… Swalot, _Body Slam_!

- _String Shot_. – ordenou em um tom calmo.

Swalot saltou na direção de Wurmple, pronto para cair sobre o pequeno Pokémon e esmaga-lo, no entanto, diferente dos ataques anterior, o pequeno inseto não ficou parado. Expeliu de sua boca um grossa teia, envolvendo o corpo de Swalot quase que por inteiro, deixando apenas os olhos vermelhos expostos. Por causa da teia, Swalot perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo de costas no chão, mais parecendo um casulo do que qualquer outra coisa.

- S-Swalot! – exclamou Arai ao ver o Pokémon desesperado tentando se soltar da teia.

Todos que assistiam a batalha arregalaram os olhos, ao verem o Pokémon de Arai completamente imobilizado pelos resistentes fios da teia de Wurmple. Inoue sorriu ao ver aquilo, pegando sua câmera e tirando algumas fotos. Era inacreditável.

- Ele estava testando a resistência de Wurmple, para deduzir se sua teia seria forte o bastante – comentou Eiji surpreso com o que havia visto.

- Ele é bom – concordou Fuji, seus olhos se abrindo e revelando um tom azulado igual ao céu de verão.

Arai olhou desesperado para seu Pokémon, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Escutava os cochichos de todos, que estavam admirados com o que o garoto estava fazendo.

- Isso foi realmente fraco – comentou Ryoma, parecendo um pouco decepcionado, recebendo um olhar choroso de Wurmple, como se este estivesse se desculpando por não poder usar uma teia mais forte.

- C-cala a boca! – gritou Arai, que não acreditava que tudo estava indo contra ele. Era Ryoma que deveria ser humilhado e não ele! – Swalot, _Acid_!

Swalot se remexeu ainda mais preso pelas teias, tentando fazer aquilo que o dono lhe mandava, mas as que estavam envolta de sua boca eram realmente fortes e resistentes, não deixando que liberasse nem mesmo uma gota do líquido ácido.

- Wurmple _Attack_ – mandou Ryoma calmamente, em um tom de confiança. – Brinque um pouco.

Wurmple correu na direção de Swalot, acertando-o e o jogando para cima, começando a brincar com o Pokémon como se fosse uma bola cabeceando-a varias vezes, o que fez com que todos que assistissem comessem a rir da cena. Arai arregalou os olhos, enquanto via seu Pokémon ser usado como bola por um Pokémon muito menor do que ele.

- Um grande caligrafo não precisa escolher suas canetas – comentou Fuji com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios, enquanto um brilho intenso preenchia seus olhos.

- Ele está vindo – comentou Inui ajeitando seus óculos, observando a cena com curiosidade.

Ryoma riu ao ver a expressão de pânico no rosto de Arai. Isso era só o começo, pensou maldoso. Faria com que Arai jamais esquecesse aquele dia e nunca mais pensasse em lhe provocar.

- Bem… meu aquecimento já terminou – declarou Ryoma, em um tom maldoso, fazendo com que Arai recuasse um passo, enquanto Wurmple jogava Swalot no chão. – Vamos terminar isso… senpai.

- E-ei… vamos deixar isso desse jeito – falou um dos amigos de Arai, com pena do colega e com medo dele ser o próximo da lista a ser humilhado.

- É só um treino – justificou o outro, que sentia tanto medo quanto o primeiro.

- Iada – respondeu Ryoma com um sorriso de lado.

* * *

Oishi e Tezuka, junto com Sumire, observavam o que acontecia na quadra de batalhas através de uma das janelas da escola. O vice-capitão havia acabado de se recuperar de um acesso de risos, assim como a técnica, depois de verem o pequeno Wurmple 'brincar de bola'.

- Tezuka… o que você acha? – indagou Oishi, limpando as lágrimas de seus olhos. Ver um Pokémon de quase 1,8m de altura ser feito de bola por um com menos de 50 cm era algo que não se via todos os dias.

Os olhos de Tezuka estavam fixos na quadra, não perdendo nenhum detalhe, porem sua voz não vacilou nem mesmo um milímetro quando falou:

- Não perdoo a quebra de regras. Faça com que todos corram – declarou virando-se e saindo da sala.

- Até mesmo os titulares? – indagou Oishi, imaginando a revolta de Eiji ao escutar que teria de correr.

- Todos! – afirmou Tezuka fechando a porta e deixando apenas Oishi e Sumire na sala.

Sumire sentou-se na cadeira e sorriu. Sabia que Tezuka havia ficado interessado e quando seus olhos bateram sobre as folhas que o capitão estava usando para fazer a seleção das batalhas de ranking, teve a certeza de que Tezuka havia ficado muito interessado. Essa certeza se devia apenas ao nome que lia no papel, afirmando sua participação nas batalhas: _Echizen Ryoma (1ºano)_.

**CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**

_O Homem Conhecido como Mamushi_


End file.
